


【all索】双性藻系列

by 江寒 (baifenggz)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Uke Roronoa Zoro
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baifenggz/pseuds/%E6%B1%9F%E5%AF%92
Summary: 主要是一些关于双性绿藻的肮脏妄想，原作衍生的其他抹布脑洞也会放在这里。稍微说下设定，这里的藻是双性，身体是个碧池。路索是恋爱关系，绿藻因为各种各样的原因被男人雷普，觉得都怪自己太弱了所以不好意思让船长知道，不过其实船长并不在意，做爱的时候甚至还会带上罗哥一起玩（。）基本上就是这样的性观念很开放的两个人。





	1. 和之国篇妄想if-01 奉行所秘事

**Author's Note:**

> 严重ooc预警  
> 路人x索隆注意！  
> 有各种侮辱性词汇、尺度比较大的dirty talk出没注意！

**第一章 奉行所秘事**

在和之国，男色是普遍而风雅的爱好。上流阶层、尤其是武士之间，众道之风盛行，被男性倾慕是很值得自豪的事情。因此，在这花之都的奉行所里，人人都了解男子间的秘事，也就不足为奇了。

浪人索隆十郎，如今正在被迫切身体验这项风俗。

他赤身裸体地仰躺在地上，被武士们急切地爱抚着，下身和嘴巴同时吞吐着不同男人的性器。月光从瓦檐溜进来，在他因为情欲和窒息而潮热的脸颊边落下一片冰凉的光斑，索隆闭上眼睛，长而浓密的睫毛颤抖了一下，发出一声低沉的喊叫。

说来可笑，他正是在这月夜里被误认成斩人魔，被绑进了奉行所的。虽然只要拔刀的话，这群人他一秒钟就能解决，但临行前锦卫门的叮嘱让他放弃了抵抗，乖乖地被关了起来。据说明天他就要被处刑，这倒是没什么可慌张的，船到桥头自然直，总之，趁深夜看守松懈的时候再逃出去就是了。

——他本来是能逃出去的，如果接下来没有发生那种事的话。

他是被绳子紧紧绑住带来奉行所的。押送他的同心推着他进了牢房——一间简陋的专门关押犯人的小屋，卸下了他的刀。索隆有些不爽地瞪了他一眼，那武士并没有生气，反而一直盯着他看，视线里有着令他脊背发凉的热切。

“你要再喝口酒么？”武士突然开口了，语气自然，十分体贴地问他。

酒壶里还装着他刚打的酒，也被一并带来了。索隆的喉咙动了动，有些惊讶于对方的好心。

“啊。不过手被绑着，没办法喝啊。”

武士笑了一下，“好酒被浪费了也可惜，我来帮你举着酒壶吧。”

索隆箕踞坐在地上，稍稍仰起头，对方拎着酒壶，壶口压着他的唇倾斜下来。他大口大口地喝起来，来不及咽下的酒水沿着嘴角滑落，脖子也被沾湿，在隐隐约约的月光下显得异常情色。

“哈——真是好酒啊。”酒坛见底，索隆还意犹未尽地舔着嘴角。

那武士又“呵呵”地笑起来，扔了酒壶蹲下身来，伸手去摸索隆裸露的胸部。

“……你干什么？”

“嘘，别动，我不会伤害你的，让我摸摸……”

“谁要给你摸啊变态！”索隆瞪大了眼睛，挣扎着后退，暗自决定这男人再动手，就挣脱绳子逃走。

武士并没有继续逼近他，只是站在原地看着他，眼里带着赤裸的欲望。他朝门外喊了一声，又走进来三四个男人，似乎跟这武士一样是奉行所里的同心。

“你何必挣扎呢，刚才喝下去的酒里可是加了好东西，马上你就会求着男人疼爱你了。”武士们低声笑起来，互相交换着意味不明的眼神，把他围了起来。

索隆心头一凉，怪不得刚才喝下去的酒里多了点奇异的香气，真是太大意了。也许是因为加在酒里的缘故，药效起得很快，没过多久，他已经脸颊发热、呼吸急促，手脚也有些不听使唤了。

“可恶……你们这些混蛋……”

他倚靠着身后的墙壁，头脑昏沉，身体越来越热，两腿之间也起了反应。他咬着唇想让自己清醒一些，但长着刀茧的手再次摸上了他的胸口，用力地揉捏着乳头和胸肌，猛然袭来的快感让索隆软了身体。

“临死前能在男人胯下快活一番，也算我们怜悯你了。”

“被武士疼爱可是荣耀的事情，要感激涕零地接受啊！”

下流的调笑在他耳边不停地回响，事态已经无法阻止了。跟路飞分开了这么多天，身体也早就饥渴地叫嚣着想要被插入，加上媚药的催化，他根本没法抵抗如潮的快感。索隆十郎闭着眼睛，无声地承受着武士们色情的抚摸。绑在身上的绳子被解开，羽织和单衣被一把扯开来，露出里面红肿的绳痕。

“啧，这浪人皮肤好白啊。”

“脸也很漂亮，刚才在街上看到他我就心痒得不行了……”

“小腿也很光滑呢，脚踝细得让我忍不住想咬一口啊。”

“胸倒是很大，乳头这么敏感，是被人调教过了吗？嗯？”

索隆躺在自己的衣服上，发髻散开，浑身上下只剩一条兜裆布，皮肤被揉捏啃咬得满是红痕。他咬着牙，尽量不发出丢人的呻吟。

“喂，你们不要下手太重啊，明天这男人还要脱下衣服当众切腹的，留下痕迹可就不好看了。”

“只玩下面就没关系了吧？”

粗糙的大手伸进他的两腿之间，猥亵地抚摸着大腿内侧光滑敏感的肌肤。

——要被看到了，他的秘密。

最初押送他的那个武士大笑着扯下了他身上最后的布料，已经勃起的阴茎自不必说，被迫分开的双腿之间的景色，则是让众人惊讶地停下了动作。

武士们发出了抽气声，间或夹杂着一两声惊叹。

银白的月光将小屋照得透亮，他们也看得分明——这个年轻浪人的两腿之间，分明还长着女人的性器。湿润的肉花在男人们淫猥的视线之下小心翼翼地张合颤抖，仿佛等不及要吃下火热的肉棒一般。

“这、这是什么啊？这小子，究竟是男人还是女人？”

“有喉结又长着鸡巴，肯定是男人吧？”

“但是胸也很大，摸起来也跟女人一样软啊！我绑他的时候那奶子还会颤抖呢。”

“哈哈哈哈，有什么关系！多一个洞不是更好吗？我还担心他满足不了这么多男人呢！”

“说得也是。喂，你小子，下面是不是处女啊？” 

索隆闭着眼睛，偏过头去，并不理会对方下流的问话。

武士捏着他的下巴，强迫他转向自己，低下头粗暴地吸吮他的唇。索隆“呜呜”地挣扎着，厌恶和反胃感涌上心头，却根本无法反抗。口腔内的每一个角落都被陌生男人仔细地舔舐侵占，舌尖被吸得发麻，敏感点被反复攻击，让他不由自主地颤抖起来。

“真有你的啊松川，这小子被你亲得下面都流水了。”

被拉扯着分开的双腿之间，敏感的花穴饥渴地收缩着，因为快感而吐出了一点湿润的体液。名为松川的男人终于放开了索隆的唇，索隆大口大口地喘着气，因为媚药的原因，花穴痒得厉害，后穴也有些发热，身体大声叫嚣着想要被男人狠狠地侵犯，却无论如何都不愿意开口。

另一名武士淫笑着伸出手，捏住了他的阴蒂，重重地拧了一下。

“哈啊、啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“哈哈哈哈，这个婊子反应好大！”

“是不是高潮了啊？水都喷出来了，我来摸摸里面……”

索隆被男人们按住膝盖，肮脏的手指毫不费力地侵入了他的花穴。摸索着他的阴道的男人用食指和中指强行分开软肉，往里面探进去，其他手指也色情地揉捏着外阴。

“呸，果然已经被人干过了，里面骚得跟妓女一样，也没有处女膜。”

“这样的宝贝被人捷足先登了，真是可惜啊。不是处女的话，也不需要怜惜他了，我先来！”

“好狡猾啊山内，明明下药搞定他的是我。”男人抱怨着抽出了手，把湿淋淋的手掌送到索隆嘴边，“喂，这上面全是你的骚水，给我好好舔干净！”

强行塞进口中的手指不怀好意地搅弄着他的舌头，索隆只能发出呜呜的微弱喊声。

山内解开了裤子，露出狰狞的阴茎，急切地往索隆身体里拱，“急什么，他后面不是还有个洞么？”

“嘿嘿，说的也是，后穴的妙处跟女人的东西也完全不同呢。”

陌生男人的阴茎打开柔软的花穴，对准湿润火热的秘处挺了进去。索隆的尖叫哽在喉咙里，下身完全没有疼痛，只有铺天盖地袭来的快感，被粗大的肉棒填满的感觉让他舒服得脚尖都在打颤，前面的阴茎也泄了出来。

“真是淫荡的身体啊，已经习惯被男人干了吧。”

他完全无法反驳。被一群比自己弱得多、平时连正眼都不会多看一眼的小喽啰压在身下玩弄，还兴奋得前后一起达到了高潮，连推开身上的男人都做不到。

归根结底还是他的修行不够，才被药性左右、无法拒绝身体的快感。

索隆被另一个男人从背后抱着坐起来，后穴被涂上了润滑的液体，混合着前面流下来的淫水，发出噗嗤的淫荡水声。身后的男人草草扩张了几下，就扶着阴茎操了进去。

“呜……！”

前后两个洞都被男人的阴茎填满，隔着一层敏感的软肉在体内不停地搅动抽插。索隆的眉紧紧拧在一起，被顶得说不出话来，只能拼命地喘气。许多双手在他身上摸来摸去，一旁等不及的武士索性把阴茎塞进他的嘴里，捏着他的脸颊强迫他给自己口交。浓烈的体味熏得他几欲作呕，但双手和下身都被人紧紧抓住，脸颊的肌肉也因为药性而松弛得无法咬合，只能任由男人把他的嘴当做泄欲的工具。

硕大的龟头一次又一次地顶着他的喉咙，似乎不塞到最深处不罢休，几次都让他险些窒息，脸涨得通红，眼角也有些湿润。一前一后操着他两个穴的男人们抽插的节奏逐渐加快，下身被摩擦得生疼，但快感也很鲜明，他被操得浑身打颤，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“唔、唔噗——！”操着他的嘴的武士毫无预兆地射在他的嘴里，他被精液呛得不停地咳嗽，另一边对着他的脸撸管的男人也射了出来，腥臭的液体喷在他的脸上，有些还挂在睫毛上，顺着脸颊往下淌。男人们大笑起来，欣赏着他狼狈的丑态，深埋在体内的肉棒也先后发泄在他体内，拔出来之后立刻又有其他人插进去。

虽然上面和下面都吃了不少男人的精液，身体里的药性还是很强烈。阴道和肠道饥渴地紧紧缠住肉棒，不舍得放开似的吞吐吸吮着。索隆已经头晕眼花，只能靠感受身体里男人的阴茎形状来分辨是不是又换人了。有的人肉棒长些，有的短粗，有的前端弯曲，插进后穴时正好能顶到他的前列腺，于是又是一轮浪叫。

“……真是个尤物，这样的婊子居然是试刀杀人犯，简直不可思议啊。他就应该被锁在床上服侍男人吧！”

“试刀？说不定是用下面的骚穴去试男人的刀呢，哈哈哈！”

“看你带了三把刀，是玩杂耍的吗？那我这里的刀怎么样啊？你的小穴似乎喜欢得很呢。”

这一夜里，不断有武士走进这间小屋，被囚禁的浪人已经不记得自己吞吃了多少根阴茎。男人们兴奋的粗喘，被侵犯者破碎的呻吟，与水声、肉体拍打声和粗鄙下流的笑声相互交错，一直持续到天明。

破晓之时，聚众淫乐的武士们终于散去了，各自去梳洗整理，准备开始新一天的当值。负责押送索隆十郎到中庭的两个武士打来清水，给他简单清洗了一番，套上了件粗麻的白色里衣，勉强遮住了下半身的狼藉。药效已经过去了，使用过度的两个小穴肿得厉害，腰部也酸痛得要命，他站起身来的时候，双腿还有些打颤。

索隆端坐在行刑台上，依照介错人的指示脱下上衣，不意外地在台下看见几张熟悉的脸。夜里侵犯过他的人，到了白天便换了一副道貌岸然的形象，肃穆而安静地观赏着这一场切腹仪式。

他夜里被翻来覆去地操弄，被射了满满一肚子精液，大概足以让女人怀孕许多次了吧。虽然洗身的时候努力清理了，现在小腹还是有些发凉，总觉得里面有男人的精液没排干净。肚子也饿了，从昨夜到现在吃进去的只有男人的口水和精液而已。那些强暴他的人显然也明白这一点，盯着他的严肃的表情下，不知又隐藏着怎样肮脏的想法呢。

索隆握着手里的短刀，有些想笑。

草菅人命又嫁祸他人的上司、借职务之便淫弄犯人的下属，这就是和之国的警务机关吗？真是无聊透顶又令人作呕。

既然这样，就送你们上路吧。


	2. 和之国篇妄想if-02 船长们的休息时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 众所周知，索隆的“船长”=“老公”  
> “了解，船长”=“知道了，老公♡”  
> 被路人雷普完全不如跟老公做爱激烈嘛，谁让老公是能力者呢♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是双性藻！3p！路索+罗索！  
> 是笨蛋夫夫和莫名其妙被牵扯进来的罗医生。

**第二章 船长们的休息时间**

和之国 九里

“话说路飞，你那把刀给我看一下啊。”

他们一行人刚从捡漏镇离开，索隆又缠着路飞要看他那把二代鬼彻。

在九里遇到路飞之后，之前的郁闷心情一扫而空，也更加顾不上计划了，两个人放开手脚大闹了一场。虽然被随后赶到的罗数落了半天，索隆也完全没放在心上。

“不要！这是我借来的刀，有刀才比较像武士嘛！我这样很帅吧？”

“嗯帅。所以刀给我看看嘛，我又不是不还你……”

“索隆你好啰嗦啊。”路飞抱着手臂，气鼓鼓地瞪着他，“我饿了。”

“你不是刚刚大吃了一顿吗！”

“我饿了！”路飞的声音更大了。

“……我明白了。”索隆突然反应过来路飞说的“饿”是指什么，脸刷地变红了。

“所以你现在想要刀还是想要我的这里？”路飞指了指自己的胯下，“只能选一个。”

真是艰难的抉择呢。

索隆仿佛做出了极大牺牲一般，左右张望了一下，趁罗和小菊都没看向这边，拉着路飞进了一旁的树林，转过身扶着树干，撩起了和服下摆。

“嘿嘿，你没穿裤子啊……奇怪，这种和服不用穿裤子吗？”

路飞看着他的屁股，疑惑地“嗯”了一声。

“索隆，你的下面怎么红红的，好像还肿起来了啊。”

……糟糕了，索隆心里“咯噔”一声，遇见路飞之后玩得太开心了，他都忘记了昨晚被男人操过的地方还没恢复，虽然精液和其他污迹已经洗干净了，两个穴大概仍然是一副使用过度的红肿样子。

他捏紧了手里的衣角，又紧张又羞愧，生怕船长问他昨晚发生了什么。贞操的问题倒是不要紧，但自己大意到被一群小喽啰放倒这件事实在是太丢人了，绝对不能说出口。

“我、我自己用刀柄……”

他生涩地扯着谎，天地良心，即使再寂寞再饥渴的时候他也没把主意打到自己的刀上面。他并不知道自己的屁股上还留着青青紫紫的指痕和牙印，一看就是被人粗暴地玩弄过了，这借口反而显得笨拙又可笑。

船长拍了拍他的屁股，笑了笑，“哇~索隆还是那么色情啊，两个洞都被好好地插过了呢。”

“嗯、嗯……因为很想你……”

“我也是啊索隆，这里都已经硬起来了。”路飞从背后搂着他，亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，“你想我先进去哪里？”

“……你们两个，亲热也太不分场合了吧？”

两人吓了一跳，只见罗从另一边走进了树丛，怀里抱着剑，毫不客气地盯着他们。

索隆皱着眉反驳他：“你才是吧？打扰别人之前也不看看气氛。”

从两年前他和路飞开始交往的时候就是这样了，路飞总是突发奇想，不分时间场合地向他求欢。即使地点再奇怪，他也从来都不会拒绝船长的要求，不如说令人焦虑的环境更容易让他兴奋。

“就是！而且我忍不住了！都好多天没跟索隆做爱了。”路飞撅起了嘴，“在蛋糕岛的时候也没机会解决，我都憋了好久啦，你也是男人能理解的吧？”

“对不起，我对这种野兽一样差的自制力没有同理心。”

“哎呀一会就好！等我一下嘛！”

罗嗤笑道：“你是想说自己解决得很快么？啊毕竟是十几岁的毛头小子呢，这倒是可以理解。”

“你胡说什么啊特拉男，这小子明明各方面都很强。”

“对啊，敢小看我的话就老老实实站在那里给我看完全程啊！”

“……哈？”你们两个这是什么奇怪的好胜心理啊！？

总之路飞和索隆还是在一片混乱之中开始做爱了，甚至旁边还多了一位观众。特拉法尔加·罗黑着脸，第一次为自己轻易开嘲讽而感到后悔。

但说实话，他也不是对眼前这两个人正在做的事完全没有兴趣。毕竟他性取向男，身体健康，偶尔观赏一下颜好身材漂亮的男人做爱也没什么损失。

虽然眼前看到的情景让他斟酌了一下自己用“男人”这个词的准确性。

路飞让索隆扶着树干，高高翘起臀部，手伸进红肿的花穴帮他扩张。是女人的性器，罗眨了眨眼，没想到恶名在外的海贼猎人是个双性人，而且——他用room稍微检查了一下——拥有完整的阴道、子宫和卵巢，完全有怀孕的可能性。

两根手指塞进去，索隆呻吟了一声，下面因为有些肿，连细微的动作都会带来痛感，但肉道也因此变得更狭窄，快感来得更加轻易。他知道自己的下面现在完全暴露在第三个人面前，不知道对方会怎么想，会嘲笑他吗？既然是医生的话，大概不会太惊讶吧。

他喘着气，花穴里的汁水淅淅沥沥地滴落下来，弄湿了路飞的手掌。

“索隆被人看着果然会比较有感觉吗？比平时还要紧，一直吸着我不放呢。”

“嗯、嗯……船长……”

索隆喜欢在做爱的时候用这个称呼，因为对方是他心甘情愿臣服的男人。每次他这样喊，都代表着发出邀请的讯号，路飞也毫不客气，把早就胀大的性器塞进了为他打开的花穴。

被路飞填满的感觉太舒服了，索隆眯起眼睛，长长地“嗯”了一声，前面的阴茎迅速硬了起来，咬着男人的肉穴则已经小小地高潮了一次。

“船长、船长……”他趴在树干上，扭过头来索吻，路飞亲了亲他，看了一眼旁边的罗，露出一点坏笑。

罗没想到那个平时禁欲又刚直的剑士在自己的船长身下竟然会发出这样的娇声呻吟，表情也十分色气。他仍旧抱着手臂站在一旁，但呼吸比起之前已经凌乱了几分。

路飞咬着索隆的耳垂，语气里带点兴奋，“喂，特拉男好像勃起了啊。索隆，去给他舔舔。”

“啊？”罗震惊地看了他一眼，这小子，知道自己在说什么吗？

“……路飞！？”

“有什么关系嘛~特拉男是好人，索隆你也很喜欢他吧？”

“那、那个……”

路飞说得没错，他确实对同为剑士又性情相近的罗有好感，但是……

“这是船长命令。”

索隆咕哝了一声，大概是“真拿你没办法”之类的，路飞保持着下身相连的姿势，把他抱到罗的面前。

罗清了清喉咙，有些不自在地看了索隆一眼，“这是什么同盟之间的感情交流吗？”

“才不是呢，我要跟你比赛！谁射得早谁就输了！”

“等一下……路飞！”

“呵，你以为我会输吗？”

“特拉男你也……！”

男人的好胜心真是可怕啊，索隆想，虽然他自己也没资格吐槽就是了。

他跪在地上，解开了罗的腰带，露出已经抬头的巨物。这个男人的阴茎很大，也很干净，虽然不是处男的粉色，但也看得出是性事上比较节制的人。体味并不浓烈，有种特别的清爽味道，有些令他着迷。

剑士闭着眼睛含住了罗的肉棒，专心致志地舔着，动作毫不生涩，显然已经在他的船长身上实践过许多回。龟头压着他的舌根往里面顶，他就伸出舌尖努力地舔弄顶端，半勃的阴茎在他嘴里越发兴奋，变得巨大而坚硬，几乎到了难以吞咽的地步，让他有种奇异的满足感。

路飞一边操着他的花穴，一边把手指伸进肛门里搅动了几下。他含着罗的性器呜咽起来。膝盖被石子和草叶磨得有些疼，但还在忍受范围内，他眼角稍微动了动，罗仿佛知道他的心思，手指一动，膝下粗糙的砂石被柔软的羽织所替代。

这男人还挺体贴的，索隆想，一边抬着眼往上看。罗正好低着头看他，两个人的视线交错了一瞬，又都有些尴尬地移开了目光。罗扶着他的后脑开始一下一下地往深处送，索隆整张脸埋在男人的下腹，拼命地吞咽他的阴茎。后面路飞也抽插得越来越用力，索隆被顶得又爽又痛，喉咙又被噎得难受，一边努力用鼻子呼吸一边发出含混的呜咽。

“唔嗯、嗯嗯……”

“索隆你要卖力一点含啊，难道你想让我输给别的男人吗？”

罗哼了一声，从索隆嘴里拔了出来，硕大的龟头拍打着男人的脸颊，“我怕我还没射出来，他就先窒息了。”

索隆咳嗽着干呕了几下，腥咸的前液沾在他的喉口，让他说话的声音都变得有些沙哑。

“喂，特拉男，你进来我后边吧。”

路飞会意地抱住他，让他转了个身趴在自己怀里，露出后面的小穴。

“对哦，这里还有一个洞，既然索隆都同意了……他后面也很紧很舒服的！”

罗被这推销一般的说辞给震惊了，又有些犹豫，“这样插进去没问题吗？索隆当家的受得了？”

“你也太小看他啦。”

“你别看不起人啊。”

两人异口同声地回答，罗觉得自己的担心属实太多余了。

真多余问那句话。

真的。

又同时被两个男人一前一后地插入了，体验却跟昨天夜里完全不同。索隆咬着手指，努力不让自己的呻吟传到树林外面去。路飞用力吸着他的乳头，罗的手缓缓地揉捏他的腰，他被两个船长夹在中间，完全变成了淫荡的婊子。

“船长♡不要、不要突然在里面伸长啊啊啊啊啊——”

“索隆又口是心非了，明明最喜欢我伸长插到里面去。”

“呜呜呜……因为同时插、太大了……啊啊♡后面也好舒服——”

“嗯？多谢夸奖。”

路飞像是故意炫耀自己的能力一般，阴茎深深埋在索隆的花穴里，时而膨胀变粗，时而伸长，打桩一般顶进阴道深处。他轻易地找到了子宫口，硕大的龟头在入口处一下一下地挤压，试图把自己挤进去。

“顶到子宫了、哇♡顶进去了……呜呜呜……啊♡♡”

“呜……怎么又、不要在这种时候用武装色啊！”

“啊♡船长的唧唧♡♡好硬……！不行了、子宫被填满了♡里面要被操坏了♡”

“你们两个，做爱也太激烈了吧|||”罗埋在索隆身体里，也被路飞变大的肉棒挤压得相当辛苦，几乎不用动腰，就能感受到后穴剧烈的收缩和摩擦。

“船长……里面好热啊♡我好像、我又要……啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“嗯？又要忍不住了是吗？没关系，喷出来吧。”

这两个人对彼此的身体都很熟悉，罗想着。索隆又趴在路飞怀里抽搐着身体，下面喷出了一大股透明的液体，把三个人的胯部都给打湿了。因为高潮而收紧的后穴让罗喘了几口粗气，感觉自己快要到极限了。

“呼……索隆当家的，我可以射进去吗？”

“射进去吧，没关系的！索隆喜欢被内射，对吧？”

“船长……！”

不管被操多少次，索隆还是没办法像路飞那样坦然地面对性爱。不如说，身体已经被调教成这样了，还能一直保持这种有点纯情的性格，属实罕见。

“……哼哼，我明白了。”罗感觉索隆的后穴明显一阵缩紧，美味地吞咽着自己的阴茎。看起来这男人虽然嘴上不愿意承认，身体却会对草帽的话作出热切的反应。大概是某种意义上的抖M吧，被船长这样控制着身体、完全当做自己的所有物来支配，反而会更加兴奋。

罗低下头，吻了吻索隆的后颈。身下的男人因为这亲昵的动作而害羞地颤抖起来，紧接着大量的精液灌进了他的后穴，持续而强力的射精让他发出了浪荡的呻吟。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊——♡被射进去了♡♡”索隆夹紧了后穴，痉挛着也达到了高潮。他的阴茎已经吐不出什么东西了，只能靠摩擦G点和前列腺获得快感。这样的高潮反而更持久，让他长时间处于混乱的状态。

“诶？那是我赢了吧？”

罗喘着气，拔出了阴茎。他现在真的很想一拳打在路飞脸上。

“啊！索隆他昏过去了！”路飞终于在前面的洞里发泄出来，自己拉上裤子，又帮瘫软在地上的索隆胡乱地套上衣服，“好奇怪啊，以前做得比这还激烈都没事的……”

“只是因为太累睡着了而已。”罗整理好衣服，又把长刀抱在怀里，“说起来，他身上的痕迹，不止是你一个人弄的吧，草帽屋。”

路飞冲他露出一口洁白而整齐的牙。

“啊呀，我没问他呢。你也不知道是怎么回事吗？别担心，那家伙觉得没问题就一定没事的。总之现在快点带我们去据点吧！就坐这只狗去！”

“所以刚才浪费时间的是谁啊！”

“你不也干得很起劲嘛，别斤斤计较啦！”

路飞一只手在索隆腰上缠了几圈，另一只手抓住狛千代的后背，“嗖”地一下跳了上去，索隆的头重重地磕在狛犬的后背上。小菊还坐在上面，等了他们小半天，这会看看路飞又看看罗，再看一眼昏睡的索隆，脸色微红地捂住了嘴。

十分钟后。

“……？诶？索隆人呢？”

明明刚才还好好地躺在他们身后，转眼就不见人影了。路飞摸着下巴，感觉十分不可思议。

“真亏他骑着狗都能迷路啊？”

“是你的错吧，草帽当家的。”

“不不不，是因为索隆是笨蛋吧？”


	3. 和之国篇妄想if-03 睡眠奸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本条if路线的最后一章！绿藻在和之国真的好累哦让他休息休息吧！  
> 之后可能还会从其他剧情节点展开一些妄想，或者写写更早的部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧是双性藻，路人x藻  
> 有原创路人角色及路人死亡情节  
> 有睡奸，失禁，体内射尿，排泄描写注意，如不能接受请及时离开页面。

**第三章 睡眠奸**

我叫中川半四郎，三十五岁，是个单身汉。从前还干点种地和捕鱼的营生，九里的工厂建起来以后，地里就长不出什么东西，河里的鱼也不能吃了，我也只好整天在外面游荡，直到跟了现在的大哥。我们隔三差五或抢或偷，从在农园里工作的人那里弄来点食物和钱。虽然不用挨饿了，但整日里总要担惊受怕，唉，要怪也得怪这世道，好人活不长呢。

今天我被大哥派出来四处踩点，希望能找个目标好下手，可是在山里转了半天也没见到合适的，眼看着太阳要落山了，要是就这么回去，又要被大哥骂废物了。也怪我胆子小，一个人干不了一票，为求保命，怀里还一直揣着能把一头熊放倒的迷药，不过如果有机可趁的话……

顺便说一句，我最讨厌那些吃着家里的世禄、穿着光鲜的衣服、腰间挂着两把刀的武士了！因为出身好或者功夫高，就自以为高人一等，我呸！现在有点身份的武士，还不都是背叛了从前的将军，靠着做黑炭大蛇的家臣而得到封赏的，只是一群向人摇尾乞怜的狗罢了。

长得比我高大帅气的男人也很讨厌。我个子不高，脸又生得长，下巴有点上翘，从小就因为长相被人取笑，还被取了个瓜四郎的诨号。至今都讨不到老婆的原因，大概也跟相貌有很大关系。

总之，眼下这个躺在树林里昏睡不醒的男人，身上带着三把刀，又是个相貌英俊的武士，真是活该撞在我的手里！

如果是平时，我是绝对不敢跟这些拿着刀的武士打交道的。万一话不投机，对方拔刀斩了我，那就无处申冤了。但现在这男人睡得很沉，头上还肿起了一块，大概是被人揍了吧。这不正是“有机可乘”吗！

我蹑手蹑脚地走近他，见他没有要醒来的迹象，从怀里掏出沾满迷药的布，死死地捂住他的口鼻。过了大约一分钟，他身体彻底软下去，我知道，现在可以随便对他做任何事了。

杀人越货的事我干不来，趁火打劫还是颇得心应手的。这个武士的衣服穿得乱糟糟的，衣襟也散开，整个人怕冷似的蜷缩着。不知道钱放在哪里呢？

我一把扯开他的衣服，把手伸进衣袖和衣襟里面摸索。只是，眼前的景象让我有些震惊地停下了动作。这小子胸前星星点点地，分布着或深或浅的痕迹，一看就是被人吸和舔咬而形成的。下面就更过分了，连条裤子都没穿，两腿间的鸡巴软趴趴地垂着，身下流出了一小滩白浊的液体。

我转动着平时甚少使用的脑子，终于得出了结论。

——原来是被人强暴了，抛弃在这荒山野岭里的啊。

听说他们武士之间经常做这档子事，还美称为众道，又是什么战国遗风，吹捧武人的忠义之爱。城里的贵族和大商户们也是养娈童成风的。当然，作为女人的那方要弱一些，据说在下位久了，剑术也会变得不够坚定。这小子估计也不会强到哪里去吧，否则又怎么会落到这步田地呢。

我盯着他的身体，脑子里转着许多乱七八糟的想法。

说起来，他奶头这么大，乳晕的颜色也很好看，一定经常被人吸奶子吧。不知道他的胸部咬起来口感怎么样呢……

我拉开他的腿去看下面，突然迷惑起来。男人干男人要捅屁眼，这个我还是知道的，可是这个武士的鸡巴下面长的是什么？

虽然长这么大到现在还没碰过女人，也没见过女人下面是什么样子，我的心里却有个声音在大喊，这一定是女人的逼！

天啊，天啊，我捡到了什么宝贝，这一定就是老天送给我的媳妇了！虽然不够娇小柔软，也不是处女，但我也是老大不小了，不能要求太高。总之，开荤的机会终于来了！

我咽了口口水，把手指伸进他的逼里抠了抠，一泡男人的精液涌了出来，那火热柔软的触感让我的鸡巴立刻就抬了头。如果干进去，那该多爽啊！他的屁眼也被人干得红肿了，紧紧地缩着，估计里面也含了不少精水。看得我更加蠢蠢欲动了。

不知道是不是把他当成媳妇的原因，这个昏倒的武士竟然越看越顺眼。我把他拖到了附近的一处岩洞里，这也算是我们的据点之一，虽然简陋得只有火种和木柴。我小心地把新捡来的老婆平放在地上，又点起火把搁在墙壁上。他仍然昏迷着一动不动，这样最好了，方便我办事。

我亲了一下他的嘴，然后就急吼吼地往下。奶头果然跟我想的一样又大又软，咬起来口感一流，我一边用手揉，一边吸得有些忘乎所以，直到耳边响起浅浅的呻吟声。

我吓了一跳，连忙抬头看他。好在男人仍然紧闭着眼睛，大概是因为胸部被舔舒服了，在说梦话。

“路、路飞……呜嗯……不要吸了……啊♡”

“特拉男♡啊啊啊——！”

这骚货！居然梦里还在喊男人的名字呢。路飞是谁？特拉男又是谁？是你的相好吗？本大爷名叫瓜……半四郎！是你的丈夫！给我好好记住啊！

我气哼哼地丢开他的奶子，脱了裤子，把已经硬起来的鸡巴放在他嘴边，用手捏开的他嘴，让他给我舔屌。让你叫，你叫啊！

他被我的鸡巴塞住了嘴，紧紧皱起了眉，嘴巴惯性地闭合着，正好裹住了我的肉棒。我兴奋地在他嘴里抽插了几下，因为太舒服了，不小心射进了他的嘴里。我怕他被呛住喉咙，连忙扶着他的脖子帮他吞咽下去。

接下来就是正餐了。我兴奋不已，鸡巴几乎是马上又站起来了，托了单身多年的福。我分开他的腿，摸上了那个肖想许久的地方。用手掏了掏里面的精液，竟然怎么抠都抠不干净，这是被内射了多少次啊。算了，我也不嫌弃，裤子一脱提屌上阵了。

真紧！这就是女人的那个地方啊！我爽得差点直接在里面射出来。好容易守住了精关，我爽得大叫了一声，开始不停地抽动。

我忘乎所以地操着，连天完全黑下来了也没注意，直到背后响起了大哥的喊声。

“喂！瓜四郎！你小子原来在这啊，让我们好找！”

大哥和其他几个弟兄正站在洞口，气冲冲地瞪着我。

我吓得直接射在了老婆的里面，慌慌张张地拔出鸡巴，提上了裤子。

“老、老大，我用迷药放倒了这个武士，他身上有点钱！哦对了，还有三把刀！”

“你一个人？别吹牛了！”

我连滚带爬地扑到那堆衣服上，掏出了我搜出来的财物，送到大哥面前。

“大哥你看！”

大哥眯起眼看了看我，又看了看一旁被我干到一半、大腿分开的老婆，露出一个猥琐的笑来。

“哦……我明白了，你捡了个‘这个’，拿了钱，又看上人，就把人家拖回来快活了。出息了啊，瓜四郎。”

他比了比小指，我不知道他说的是什么，只能不停地点头：“大哥、大哥我没打算私吞！只是急着干他，忘了时间，嘿嘿嘿。”

一起来的三浦也冲我挤眉弄眼，“原来你小子也好这一口呢？”

我张了张嘴，想解释说这是我老婆，不是男人也不是女人，但是逼很紧很舒服，叫声也好听。只是似乎轮不到我来描述了，他们已经一股脑挤进了这个狭小的山洞，借着火光围着我老婆看。

“这男人长得挺壮的呀！看起来不像‘这个’吧?”

“你懂什么，有些贵族老爷还就爱这个类型的呢。再说这小子皮肤够白，奶子大得都能夹鸡巴了，估计活也不错吧。”

“哎哟！大哥你看！他下面长了一个女人的东西！”

“真的哎，瓜四郎你不早说！怪不得你一个人偷偷在这里爽了半天，原来是捡了个宝贝呀！”

完了，他们也发现老婆的秘密了。大哥淫笑着去抓那又白又大的奶子，用力揉了两下，我努力挤出个笑，恭恭敬敬地回答他。

“没错，那个逼洞干起来可舒服了，我活了三十多年就没这么爽过！大哥你也试试？”

没等我说完，大哥他们就已经扑在我老婆身上，急切地寻找能捅的洞来满足他们的屌了。老婆还是屈服在我的强效迷药之下，沉沉地昏睡着，即使被人翻来覆去地操弄也没有醒来的迹象。我有点委屈地在一边站着，趁着有人歇下阵来，找个空档挤进去，抓起老婆的手给我撸鸡巴。老婆的手也好看，骨节分明，手指修长，带着层刀茧，撸起来别有风味。

大哥一边干着他的穴，一边用手指去捻他的逼前面的骚豆子。不看还不知道，原来那个地方能让老婆这么舒服，他被按了几下就开始尖叫，额头上也冒出汗来，大哥哈哈大笑着，用力揪住那里一拧，天啊，老婆竟然爽得尿了出来，还是用女人的那个眼，滋了大哥一身。

大哥也楞了一下，笑骂道他前面那个鸡巴是摆设吗？又似乎因为把老婆干到失禁而颇为自得，胯下更加勇猛了。老婆被干得脸颊通红，紧紧闭着眼，随着男人们的动作嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，偶尔还喊一喊那两个名字，还有什么船长之类的，说一些求饶的话。

他们几个折腾了一夜，在老婆的逼和屁眼里射了不知道多少次，嘴巴也好好地用过了。我还没亲够呢，就先吃了满嘴其他男人的精液，唉。我终于又找到机会，重新把我的吊插进老婆温暖水嫩的逼里，他已经被操得熟透了，上下都是，奶子也被揉得高高肿起来，。

我狠狠地捅着，恨不得把自己整个塞进他的身体里。为什么会这么舒服呢！舒服得我都快尿出来了。仔细看看，老婆的脸真美啊，长睫毛一颤一颤的。被日得不停地抖，竟然还有几分艳丽的味道。明明是个男人。

明明是我先发现的老婆，哼，真想在他身上留下自己的标记。我用力地把鸡巴往里送，射精的欲望和尿意一起袭来，我脑子一热，一个大胆的想法涌上心头。

我低吼着快速抽送了几下，把一泡热精洒在老婆的阴道里，并不拔出来，而是紧紧堵着他的逼口，把积攒了一晚的黄汤全都尿进了他的逼里！他大概是被一股又一股冲刷着内壁的滚烫尿液刺激到了，竟然小小地尖叫了一声，又高潮了。

真骚！被男人尿在身体里都能发骚！我拔出阴茎，充满恶意地把他的腰带团成一团，塞进了他的穴里。对，老公的东西要好好含住，哈哈哈！

经过晚上这一顿折腾，大家竟然没有疲累，反而一个个地都有些亢奋。我们商量了一下，决定现在就带着财物到镇上去，找商户变卖掉。

“这小子呢？怎么办？”

“先就绑在这里吧，我还没干够呢。”

“哈哈哈，山里可是有野兽啊，你就不怕他被吃了？”

“这儿偏僻，没事。万一真的被熊和老虎吃掉了，那也只能算他倒霉！”

本来老大想把他的衣服也扒下来拿去卖钱，但不知为什么，我竟然对这男人起了几分怜悯之心。这大概就是“夫妻情分”吧！

我对老大说，“这会冷着呢，不如先把衣服留在这里吧，等我们去镇上卖掉刀，再拿一套旧的给他换掉。”

另外几个人“哈哈哈”地大笑起来，嘲笑我竟然对一个男人怜香惜玉。

索隆醒来的时候，只觉得头痛得要命。

他躺在地上，意识游离了好一会才彻底清醒过来。自己现在是在哪？路飞他们人呢？总觉得，好像做了一个很长的梦。

现在所处的地方似乎是个岩洞，他记不清自己是什么时候到这里来的。双手双脚被绳子绑住，身上盖着自己的衣服，是跟路飞失散了、又被人暗算了吗？

“居然昏倒了……可恶，我睡得那么死吗？”

索隆用力晃了晃脑袋，稍微一用力，挣断了身上的绳子。刀不见了。他揭开盖在身上的衣服，只看了一眼就大概明白了之前到底发生了什么。

身上到处都是青紫的痕迹，有些还很新鲜，绝对不只是那两个船长留下的。阴蒂和乳头又肿又痛，肚子被灌进去了大量的液体，甚至微微鼓了起来，涨得很难受。

“可恶……”他拔出塞在花穴里的东西，看清了那是自己的腰带，厌恶地丢到一边。大量的液体从两个穴里涌了出来，有男人的精液，也有腥臊的尿液，分不清是谁的东西。嘴里也有精液的腥味，食道里触感黏腻，好像喝进了不少东西，胃里却饿的发慌。

外面天色微微泛白，看起来是清晨四五点的样子。他把衣服披在身上，慢慢走出了山洞，一边走一边还有腥臭的液体从腿间流下来。他有些恼了，蹲在树边扶着树干，自己扒开穴口，让一肚子液体流出来。

“唔……”

山里的雾气很重，他打了个寒噤。淫荡的身体连排泄的时候都会爽到，他一边努力收缩挤压着小穴，一边自己也忍不住尿了出来，淅淅沥沥的水声在寂静的山林里显得格外清晰。

真是太大意了。他拢了拢衣襟，继续往山外走。

说起来，19岁之前也经常遇到这种事呢。傍晚的时候走进酒吧想喝一杯，然后就什么也不知道了，第二天总是在男人身边醒来，或者更惨，被玩弄过后直接丢在大街上。

遇到路飞之后情况好多了，虽然偶尔还是会着了敌人的道。但像昨天和今天这样连续被人欺负，还真是罕见的情况。

索隆慢吞吞地走到河边，觉得实在忍不了身上的黏腻，也顾不上水里有毒，脱了衣服跳下去洗身。他的发髻散落下来，湿透的半长发紧贴着后颈。

太阳一点一点升起来，明亮的辉光逐渐化开了凝聚在河面上的雾气，温暖的阳光照在他身上，缓慢地修复着他的精神。索隆半蹲在河水里，手伸到身后，一点点仔细地清洗着腿间。

“……什么人？”

他猛地回头，看见岸上站着一个身穿粗布衣服、带着斗笠的男子。那男人尴尬地摸了摸后颈，指着停靠在一旁的船。

“我是这条河上的撑船人，天亮了，来上工。”

索隆呼出一口气，看了看船，又问他：“正好，小哥你有没有看到有人带着三把刀往哪里去？”

那男子不知为何脸有些红，把目光转向一旁，思索了片刻回答他：“哎呀，见过的。那几个人是以濑山为首的混混，是这附近一带有名的恶棍，我看着他们中的一个人拿着三把刀，沿着河往镇上去了。”说罢又转过头来担心地看向索隆，“您该不会是被那几个人抢了吧？有没有受伤？”

“……啊，没什么大碍。话说我得去追他们，拿回我的刀。是往哪个方向走的？”

撑船人踩上停在岸边的小船，起了锚，“上来吧，我送您过去。”

“啊，多谢你了！你可真是个好人啊……不过我的钱和刀都被人拿走了，没钱付船费。”

“没关系没关系，反正我也要到镇上的码头上去载客，是顺路。那个，您能不能把衣服穿上……”

“哦对了，你有多余的腰带吗？随便什么布条也行。”

……

中川瓜四郎……不，半四郎，正抱着从年轻武士身上拿来的三把刀，跟同伙们一起向镇上的当铺走去。家里曾经开过铁匠铺的三浦说，这些刀都是名物，换来的钱大概够他们吃喝好一阵子了。

有了钱，还有了老婆，虽然钱让大家平分了，老婆也是大家轮流上，但天底下竟然有这么好的事，一定是倒霉了30多年老天给他的补偿吧。半四郎亢奋地一路哼着歌，嘴角几乎要咧到耳朵边上去。

离当铺门口只有三五步之遥时，走在最前面的大哥突然停下了脚部。半四郎没注意，猛地撞在了大哥的后背上，鼻梁一阵胀痛。

他的视线被大哥挡住了，看不见前面发生了什么，只听见大哥主动向什么人搭话，语气轻佻油滑。

“哎哟哟，这不是我们昨晚遇见的那个小哥嘛，怎么这么快就想我——”

剩下的半截话还没说出来，半四郎手里的刀已经不见了。再一抬头，他那人高马大的大哥竟然已经咽了气，倒在地上。

索隆把刀鞘挂回腰间，熟悉安心的感觉总算又回来了。在那头领模样的混混身后，一个身材矮小，脸长得像丝瓜一样的男人惊恐地指着他。

“你、你怎么挣脱绳子的！”

“哈？凭那种草绳就想困住我，还真是被人小看了啊。”

“不……饶命、饶命啊——！”

他不耐烦地“啧”了一声，越过混混们向前走，一边把刀收回了刀鞘。在他身后，为祸乡里的恶人们已经无声倒地，胸前一道切口整齐的血痕。

“真是的，不堪一击。这下又跟路飞他们走散了啊。接下来应该往哪边走呢……”

他四处张望着，又看到来时的码头。

“啊，不如再去坐船吧。”


	4. 和之国花魁篇-01 前夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前因后果交代起来太麻烦就直接放简介了！  
> 总之这里是草帽团也跟基德海贼团一样被凯多打散的设定，伙伴们都被抓了。  
> 绿藻一个人去救船长和伙伴们，结果迷路到鬼岛，被凯多打败了。  
> 凯多说把他扔到监狱去，但是queen是个变态，把他送去花街公开色情处刑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：路人x藻，壁尻

**花魁篇~前夜**

现在正是和之国的花街一天之中最热闹的时候。

屋檐与屋檐之间连接着无数红色纸灯，把和之国最大的风月场所照得灯火通明，气氛喧闹又旖旎。在这一条街正中，有座气派的三层建筑，大门前身穿短衣的侍者正殷勤地迎来送往。客人络绎不绝，多是慕花魁的美名而来，希望能够一亲芳泽。还有许多人正驻足游廊边上，挑选今夜绽放的花朵。

游女们穿着颜色新鲜的小袖，捧着身前的腰带结，打扮得花枝招展，笑闹着从楼梯上走下来。她们来到游廊的格子窗前，或站或坐，任凭路过的人们围在外面观赏。其中有年轻的少女，也有风韵犹存的成熟女人，抽着烟斗，或是捧着小妆奁做最后的修饰。

低等娼妓向客人推销自己，是这游廓里每日都会上演的、见惯不惯的景象了。其中身价略高的游女一般坐在正中间，其余人则分坐两侧。她们大多在眼尾涂饰着嫣红的色彩，绘着鲜艳欲滴的唇妆，搔首弄姿，舒展身段，展示着自己华丽的衣裙和首饰，作一些风情万种的动作煽动外面的男人。

只是，今日的游廊里有一件与众不同的商品，无论性别还是衣装，都与这热闹的地方极为不相称。

或许将之称为囚犯更恰当。那是一个被捆住双手双脚、别扭地倚靠在角落里的年轻男人。他赤着脚，只穿了件白色的短衣，眼神极冷，安静地扫视围栏外的人们，似乎在寻找着什么。

陆续有人经过这里，注意到围栏后的那男人，纷纷交换了暧昧又轻蔑的眼神。还有人轻佻地向他打招呼，自称是他的恩客，不出所料地，没得到任何回应。

游女们看见这景象，好奇地窃窃私语起来。

“那边的是什么来头呀？”

“是今天早些时候被丢进来的，一直坐在那里，一动不动呢。”

“老板在想什么呢，终于打算光明正大做男妓生意啦？”

有名女子握着朱红色的细长烟斗，挪到了格子窗边，低声细语地与外面的客人谈笑，打听这男人的遭遇。

“老爷似乎认识那边的男人？”

“哈，小纱夜竟然不知道吗？这就是之前在这条街口被公开处刑的那个武士。当然啦，是那种色情的处刑。”

竖着耳朵听他们聊天的游女们一齐发出了惊叹。

“我们连一步都不能踏出这游廓，又到哪里去了解外面发生的事呢。”名叫纱夜的女人笑了笑，轻轻把烟灰磕进用小木盒盛放着的烟具盘里，“说起来，总觉得前两天生意都冷清了些呢，原来是拜他所赐呀。”

“哈哈，即使是在花街，那场面也过于色情了，老板不许你们这些柔弱的女孩看见也是正常的。”

“可不是嘛。”另一名男人插话，“不过有件奇特的事，你们一定想象不到。”

一旁的侍者了然道，“他衣服下面的样子，大概全城三分之二的男人都见过啦。”

游女们更加好奇了，几个胆子大的新造甚至有些跃跃欲试，想要亲眼见识一下。是呀，男人的身体有什么好看的呢？

“喂，那边的。”

那个男人被丢进游廊以来，第一次开口了，声音低沉而沙哑。他盯着那个被纱夜称为“老爷”，衣着古怪的中年男人，皱着眉问道。

“你是凯多的手下吧。他——我的同伴们怎么样了？”

“真亏你还有功夫关心这些。哈哈哈，你的同伙当然是被一网打尽，正在兔碗监狱里服刑呢！尤其是那个胆敢挑衅凯多大人的小子，狱卒们会好好招待他的！”

“……”

那男子又不说话了。

游廊后面的纸隔扇被拉开，靡靡的乐音和笑闹声从深处传出来。一位年长的女中站在门口往里面看了一眼，吩咐身边两个侍者去把靠在墙边的男人架起来。

“出来吧，狂死郎老板要见你呢。”

三天前

正如之前那人所说，即使在花街，这样淫乱又令人触目惊心的事情，也是极其罕见、甚至匪夷所思的。

花街的入口处，原本是个相当风雅的地方。一道河水蜿蜒流过，精美的石桥立于其上，将整个游廓与外界相连。石桥两端栽着有些年份的柳树，随着风摇动着柔软的枝条，离开花街的客人们每每走到这里，都忍不住回头望向那温柔乡，流连忘返。

然而此时，在这里却立起了一道两三米高的木墙，突兀地破坏了街口风物的美感。这道木墙的用途，更是猎奇到令人咋舌。

“这是花街流行起来的新奇玩法么？”

“我看多半是刑罚，那个嵌在墙壁上的人，都快被玩去了半条命了。”

“你们是刚来的吧，那是昨天被凯多大人打败的囚犯，奎因大人正在拿他试验新的刑罚呢！你们走近点看就明白了。”

只见木墙的两面都排起了长长的队，有刚从最前面回来的人，正一脸满足地提着裤子。

一个绿色头发的年轻男人，被脱光了衣服，摆着极为色情又羞耻的姿势，整个嵌在这面木墙里。他屈着膝，做仿佛分开腿蹲踞的姿势，双臂被反绑在后面，头部和上半身伸向花街那一侧，墙壁另一面则露出了双手、双脚和整个臀部。仔细看的话，那正在被人所享用着的屁股，除了红肿的肛门以外，还长着女人的阴户。

怪不得会被安排这样的公开处刑呢。对于拥有这样身体的人而言，把隐藏起来的秘密暴露给所有人，又被路人肆意凌辱，的确是摧毁他精神最有效的手段。

这个男人被折磨得相当凄惨。后面的两个洞和前面的嘴巴都成了过路人泄欲的工具，才被困在这里小半天，两个小穴就已经灌满了男人的精液。有些人还在他的穴里尿尿，管事的在他屁股旁边放了一桶水和小竹筒，后来的人要是嫌脏，就舀水灌进去随便洗一洗再操。从前面看的话，可以看到他的肚子都被射得微微鼓起来。屁股下方的地上早就积了一小滩水，有些是从穴里漏出来的，也有些是他自己被操射、甚至尿出来的。其他暴露出来的身体部位也无一幸免，手上和脚心都沾满了给人撸管留下的黏糊糊的精液，光滑的小腿上满是掐痕。前面丰满的胸部被人捏着蹭鸡巴做乳交，乳头被摩擦得通红，也弄得脏兮兮的。

他低着头，并未对周围的淫猥目光作出反应，只在偶尔被操得实在受不了的时候发出一声颤抖的轻哼，声音沙哑得很。左耳的三枚金耳坠随着男人们的动作而晃动着，被人又吸又舔，极尽色情。

墙壁两侧的最上方都写着【公开处刑】四个大字，朝向石桥的这一面，又写着稍小一些的【壁尻 五十文一次】，并一个潦草的箭头指向下面。每个男人交了钱，发泄完毕，就在墙上的一排排正字上面再添一划。旁边还贴着许多张通缉令，向不明情况的人介绍这名凶恶的罪犯。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆，生死不论，悬赏3亿2000万贝利。应该是很大一笔数目吧？”

“那个表情冷漠又凶恶的男人，跟这个被人草到化成一滩水的荡妇，真是很难联系在一起呢。”

“真的是本人吗？悬赏这么高的海贼猎人也不过是个骚货罢了，那个什么世界政府是在搞笑吗。”

“名不副实罢了。还是帮他改一改吧。”

于是人们拿起笔，悬赏令上的名字被划掉，写上婊子、肉便器、性欲处理奴隶等等。又觉得还不过瘾，索性在墙上大书特书各种污言秽语，箭头纷纷指向中间的那个屁股。

这样的公开处刑持续了三天，渐渐成为花之都男人们心照不宣的成人话题之一。诸如“那个新的壁尻服务你享受过了吗？”或者“今天下工之后要一起去吗？”这类的问候，也流行了起来。

“真是让人头疼啊，奎因那家伙。”

花街的老大、黑炭大蛇的御用商人，兼和之国的货币兑换人，瞌睡狂死郎，正托着下巴，懒洋洋地看着街口的这场闹剧。

虽然知道奎因一向没品，但这么猥琐的刑讯方式，也亏他想得出来。

“花街的生意都有些受影响了吧，老大。虽然弟兄们也有不少去玩那个的……”

“生意倒是无所谓，今天太阳落山的时候，就可以把他放下来送回监狱了。你再去给他送点水吧，别给吃的，他会吐出来。”

“哎，好的，我这就去。”

“将军大人驾到！”

远处浩浩荡荡的一行人，打着将军仪仗，抬着驾笼，来到了这花街的街口。

“小紫~小紫亲亲，我来看你啦……前面挡着的是什么人？”

“啊……是将军大人！”

无论是一旁的狱卒，还是排着队的男人们，都纷纷停下了动作，跪在地上、

“将军大人！这是奎因大人安排的公开处刑，正在惩罚一个双性男人，没想到挡了您的仪仗……”

“嗯？双性？男人？什么乱七八糟的。”黑炭大蛇从驾笼里走下来，凑近了去看，“真的长了女人的东西？”

“千真万确，还是个海外的悬赏犯呢。您看看这小子的脸，是不是跟通缉令一模一样？”

索隆正低头喝着水呢，那将军绕到前面来，伸手抬起他的下巴。索隆看了他一眼，喘了几口气，忽然冷笑一下，噗地把水全喷在大蛇脸上。

“你就是那个窃国的人渣？”

周围的侍从脸都绿了。这犯人，难道不要命了吗！

“你……大胆！无礼！给我杀了他！”

大蛇气得险些暴走变成幻兽种，大喊着要杀了这个以下犯上的武士。周围的侍从拿起刀上前来，今天还没能操到壁尻的男人们惋惜地叹着气。

“等一下，将军大人。”

狂死郎抄着手，晃悠悠地走过来，朝大蛇行了个礼。

“这个犯人是凯多大人生擒的，要是直接杀掉，我怕那边不太好交代。不如让他去做游女吧，对付这种硬骨头的武士，就是要让他做最耻辱的事，才会时时刻刻感觉生不如死，从而敬畏大人您的威严。”

“……凯多？那，那就这么办吧！你要狠狠地侮辱他！让他接待最下等的客人！”

“请放心吧，我会安排人好好调教他的。哦，对了，还得转告您一声，小紫今天不见客。”

“唉……唉！小紫亲亲，也不跟我打声招呼！算了！今天真是晦气，回去了回去了。”

真是一场闹剧。狂死郎望着远去的大蛇仪仗，淡淡地吩咐身边的人。

“把他放下来吧，先洗干净，随便换件衣服扔到游廊里放着，等我晚上回来再处理。记得把手脚都绑结实一些，免得他逃走。”

（待续）


	5. 和之国花魁篇-02 觉悟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次接客之前的准备工作，有点复杂……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性藻，路索前提的mob藻，有原创角色以及绿藻被检查身体的情节

**花魁篇~觉悟**

索隆被女中带着走上楼梯，穿过了长长的走廊，去见这间妓馆的主人。

说来有些好笑，他第一次走进这样的情色场所，却是以这样的身份。两侧的纸隔扇之后，隐隐约约传来暧昧的喘息声，空气中也满是脂粉、熏香、旱烟与酒的味道。他们在走廊尽头的房间前停了下来，女中向里面打了声招呼，有人应了一声。

“请进吧。”

他对狂死郎印象不深，只知道他是黑帮头子、花街的老大，看起来似乎很强，而且总是莫名其妙地笑着——此刻也正在笑。这男人相当随意地歪坐着，支起一条腿，抽着烟斗，见索隆来了，指着榻榻米让他坐下。女中躬身退出去，轻轻关上门。

“索隆十郎，就这么叫你吧。我要跟你说一件事。”

索隆有些费力地坐下来，他手脚都还被绑着，腰也疼得快要断掉。被折腾了三天，他到现在还能靠自己的力气站着已经是奇迹了。

“今天将军的话你应该听明白了。奎因把你扔到这里来受刑，大蛇将军又让我好好料理你，老实说，突然要接收个男人当游女，我也挺难办的。”

男人仍旧一副冷淡的表情，沉默地看着他。狂死郎换了个姿势，身体前倾，继续说道。

“我刚才也跟奎因通了话。他说大蛇的意见也不错，决定就让你在这里接客了，还说你做游女挣的钱越多，你的同伴们就能少受点罪。若是从这里逃出去，第一个遭殃的就是你的船长。”

提到同伴和船长，索隆才有了点反应。

“他们现在怎么样了？都被关在同一个地方？有没有人受伤？”

“哈哈，要让你失望了，我只是个商人，并不清楚兔碗那边的情况。况且我没有义务回答你的问题。”

狂死郎把烟灰往烟盒里一磕，渐渐收起了笑容。

“不过，看得出你是个有骨气的男人，未必肯主动受辱。既然同样身为武士，我倒是应该格外给你选择的机会——你自己决定吧，是要作为一名娼妓随波逐流地活着，还是干脆在这里自行了断以保全名誉。你要自杀的话，我是不会阻拦你的。”

狂死郎面前的矮几上，放了一把精致的短刀，想必刃口也很锋利。他把那短刀往前推了推，等待着索隆的答复。

没有任何思考的停顿，语气中也没有一丝犹疑，男人直视着他，目光坚定，斩钉截铁地回答道：

“我是要成为世界第一剑豪的男人，在完成这个梦想之前，死神也休想阻止我。唯一能让我舍弃性命的人，现在还在监狱里受刑。如果现在要救他只有这一条路可走的话，那我没什么可考虑的。”

狂死郎沉默了片刻，站起身来帮他解开手脚上的束缚。

“此后的发生的一切，都是你自己的选择。不要有怨言啊。”

“跟我之前经历的比起来，这算不了什么。”

“你太小看这个地方了。”狂死郎又眯着眼、莫名其妙地笑起来，“我原本是不做男娼生意的，不过的确有些人比起柔美的太夫，更喜欢年轻武士的身体，也向我打听过许多次了。你这样的条件，倒是正好能迎合这些人的需求。”

“我也会帮你留意牵线，如果你足够受欢迎，或许有机会见到一些身份特殊的客人。”

索隆听出来狂死郎话里的意思，是让他借娼妓的身份打探同伴的消息。他努力地调整着姿势，跪坐在地上，伏身向狂死郎行了个礼。

“我明白了。多谢你。”

狂死郎散漫地点了点头，向门外喊了一声，一个表情严肃的中年男子拉开门走了进来。

“这是横造。是我手下的大番头，也是这条花街最有经验的调教师傅，我这里许多受欢迎的女孩都是他一手带出来的。你以后就由他调度吧。”

名为横造的男人快速地打量着他，在看到左眼上的疤痕之后皱了皱眉。

“交给我吧，老板。没有别的事要交代的话，我就先带他下去了。”

“哈哈，辛苦你了。索隆十郎你也是，要努力赚钱啊。”

索隆拖着脚步，慢吞吞地跟在番头身后。横造显然是个严格又唠叨的男人，一路上不停地给他立规矩。

“狂死郎老板说你连着受了三天罪，今天就先放过你。明天一早我起床了，你就起来跟着干活。”

“哦。”

“我今晚还有工作，要整理新的名册和进项。你睡在我房间的隔间里，不许出声，不许弄脏行李，不许乱碰东西。”

“啊。”

“那些嗯嗯啊啊的给我留到床上去说！回答别人要说‘是，我知道了’！对客人还要加上称呼！要用敬语！话说你知道敬语是什么吗？”

“……是，我知道了。”索隆一路上看了他好几次，欲言又止。

“有话就说！”

“厕所，在哪里？”

两个男人一前一后地进了房间，各自在心里担忧起明天工作的艰辛来。

花街的人把女孩子买回来后，都要先经过“验货”，主要看相貌和身段，也会仔细检查身体上有没有缺陷。眼光毒辣、经验老到的商人，一眼就能看出女孩是否有成为花魁的资质，并将其送到现任的花魁身边做秃童，进行重点培养。

当女孩长到十六七岁之后，便要开始接客了。此时要再次经过“验身”，此时要看的是身体每个部位、特别是私处的发育情况，检查身体的敏感度如何，以及在妓馆中经过多年调教后，接待客人的礼仪是否学得精妙。

“……尤其礼仪很重要。我们是高级的妓馆，游女跟客人交往的一举一动都讲究“粹”，粗俗随意的举止可上不了台面。你这个人就是太粗鄙了，一点含蓄的样子都没有，而且明明是武士，敬语却说得一塌糊涂！”

横造背着手在房间里走来走去，一边数落着赤身裸体跪坐在榻榻米上的男人。

“以后你给我每天练习两个时辰的礼仪！给我学女人说话！把客人当成你的丈夫，把自己当成一件商品，不许端架子！”

又扯着索隆的发髻，让他抬起头来，像摆弄物件似的翻来覆去地查看，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。

“我早就说了，他面相太凶，瞎了一只眼，根本就是破相了。身上也是，胸前这么大一道疤，不吓到客人才怪。咱们的女孩虽然不是个个绝色，好歹脸上身上是干净的，哪像他啊……”

旁边负责给接客的游女清洁身体的年长女中笑着说，“横造先生也太挑剔了。依我看，他脸长得好看，身上又没什么体毛，清理起来比许多女人还要省事呢。虽然是男人，却跟女人一样有两个穴，岂不是能满足两边的客人？”

“这身材也很匀称嘛，绑起来一定好看，有疤痕倒是不打紧。而且他身体看着也很强壮，不怕被玩坏，倒是值得好好开发呢。”另一边，专门负责捆绑的绳艺师傅也笑眯眯地打圆场。

“闭嘴吧阿吉。你以为我是谁啊，要不是狂死郎老板的要求，我才懒得调教男人。”横造从鼻子里哼了一声，“不过话说回来，索隆十郎，你确实应该感谢自己这副身体。跟其他男娼相比，你更适合被男人操，也更容易爽到。”

“……”这话好像也不是没道理，但仅限于他跟路飞做爱的时候。船长很喜欢他的身体，他也总是轻易就被操到喷水，一直以来都玩得很尽兴。

“行了，张开腿让我看看下面。”

索隆两手撑在身体后面，打开了双腿。女中和阿吉在两边扶着他的腿弯，把他的下体完全暴露出来，任由番头观察摆弄。

“等下把他的毛给剃干净。嗯……别说，下面的颜色倒是很漂亮，看着像是处女呢。你是几岁开始服侍男人的？”

“……是说第一次做爱吗？大概16岁吧。”

说是做爱，其实完全是单方面的强奸。当时那人的面目已经模糊不清了，索隆也早就把那种事抛在脑后，只是偶尔会觉得第一次不是船长有些遗憾。

“已经被人操了五六年了啊，怪不得被开发成这样。” 横造用手指拨弄着他的花瓣，只碰了几下，花穴就开始敏感地收缩。他又用手指捻着花穴上方的阴蒂，不轻不重地摩擦，男人分开的大腿立即颤抖起来。

“啊……唔、那里……”明明只是检查身体而已，大概是横造的手法太过老练，索隆忍不住呻吟出声。

“这就发骚了？看来敏感度还不错。”横造把两根手指塞进阴道，摸索着柔嫩的内壁，往深处探进去。索隆弓起身子，急促地呼吸着，花穴下意识地紧紧夹住了男人的手指。

“逼还够深的，恢复得倒是快，已经消肿了，里面也没伤口。”横造抽出手指，从一旁的盛放各种调教器具的木盒里拿出一根足有30公分长的假阳具，抵着花穴口缓缓地推进去。

索隆发出一声短促的低喊，所幸那假阳具并不很粗，顺利地挤进了花穴。眼看着已经进去了三分之二，横造却还不停手，握着那东西继续往里插。

“不、不行了……”

“深呼吸，把逼口松开，还没到底呢。”

“呜、真的、要捅坏了……”

“这不是能吃下去嘛。”横造终于不再强行往里塞，感觉假阳具的头也差不多碰到子宫口了。他看了看余下的部分，满意地点了点头，“你小子天赋异禀嘛，能吞进去这么多，还夹得这么紧。不愧是万人骑的婊子，都被男人操熟了。虽然不是处女，但确实是名器，足够让客人在你身上欲仙欲死了。”

索隆喘息着看了他一眼，心说我明明是被船长操熟的，跟其他男人有什么关系。

横造握着那淫具，在他身体里又抽插了几下，感受他花穴吸吮的力度，接着又猛地抽出来，带出一大滩淫水。

“对了，也不知道你的身子是什么情况，关于避孕的事……”

“我不会怀孕。”

“哼，那还真是方便啊。”横造觉得省事，又挖苦他，“长了这么个东西，又不能给男人生孩子，那不就只能用来操了么。”

“……”

“话说你没生过孩子就奇怪了，乳孔这么大又是怎么回事？被人特地扩过了？”

“不是……以前因为意外，产过奶。”

“还产奶，你以为自己是奶牛么？行了行了，转过身去吧。”

横造拍了拍索隆的大腿，要他背对自己跪趴好，露出后穴给他检查。这番头对肛门的兴趣显然不怎么大，中规中矩地在手指上涂了油，一点点地按压着检查内壁。

“你这恢复力，简直是怪物吧，被干了三天还这么紧。自己感觉哪里不舒服说一声，没受伤的话今晚就要开始接客了。”

“……嗯，没问题，赶紧开始吧。”

不过是被陌生男人拥抱而已，比起这个，他更担心路飞他们在监狱里的情况。

索隆被他摸索得有些额头冒汗，前面也有些抬了头，不由期盼着验身赶紧结束。番头冷哼一声，放开他，自己去洗手，留他一个人趴在地上，企图靠冰凉的榻榻米给身体降温。

“好啦好啦，你也起来，我得给你洗身子了。”女中拿着一个木托盘，里面装了些稀奇古怪的东西，又让他自己泡进浴桶里。

接下来的清洁让他十分难堪，不仅头上、身上的每一寸皮肤都被浸泡过香料的热水仔仔细细地清洗干净，连下面的两个洞也没有被放过。女中给他做了三四次灌肠，还拿着圆柱形的柔软小刷子插进他的小穴反复洗刷，弄得他又痒又痛还不好意思说出口。身体洗干净了，他又被按着躺下，两腿分开，女中拿起一套精细的器具，开始给他剃毛。

“你是不是自己也剃呀，我看着茬口修剪得还挺整齐呢。”

索隆轻轻地“嗯”了一声，他体毛稀少，只有阴部的毛发长得快些。为了跟船长做爱更方便，他平时会自己偷偷躲起来剃。被抓之后才一段时间没打理，下面又长满了细细的短茬。

女中给他下面涂上药膏，手法娴熟地揉搓着，索隆被她摸得十分别扭，又不敢乱动，只好咬牙忍着。被人剃毛和自己动手的体验简直天差地别，细细的刀片一点点地刮擦他敏感的外阴，下腹又忍不住一阵发紧，刚刚洗干净的花穴也一点点吐出湿润的液体来。

“哎呀，小哥你怎么又浪了，水流出来我不好剃的呀。”

横造闻言过来看了一眼，哼道：“骚水也是够多的，一般的女人都没这么夸张，可以当做卖点向客人夸耀了。”

“是呢，我玩绳子这么多年也没见过几个流水这么厉害的，简直像泄洪一样。”

“那咱们妓馆的被褥可要遭殃了，一晚上都不够换的吧。”

几个人像评价商品一般对索隆淫荡的身体品头论足，他的脸涨得通红，自己又没法控制，只能任由别人嘲笑。女中总算剃完了毛，用热毛巾给他擦干净下面，又在他的乳头、阴茎、整个花穴和肛门周围，都涂上了一层散发着甜腻香气的液体。

“……这是什么？”索隆感觉被碰过的地方开始发热，心下有些不好的预感。

“是提高敏感度的药油，这里的女孩子初夜都会用的啦。”

“那种东西……”

最后，女中在他的花穴里塞了一个小香袋，身体的清理才算彻底结束。据说这是这里的游女为了保证下面的清洁和提升体香而惯用的东西。这样塞着下面去陪客，再由客人亲手取出香袋，也给这场皮肉交易增添了一点仪式感。

索隆已经被折腾得满头大汗，下面也十分别扭，他皱着眉看向横造：“我可以穿衣服了吗？”

“当然不行。阿吉，把他绑起来吧。”

绳艺师傅阿吉是个干瘪瘦小的老头，平时总是笑眯眯的、一副很好说话的样子。他跟横造是老搭档了，据说他原本是住町內的职人，打得一手好绳结，后来被横造挖过来，专门帮他调教不听话的游女，也替那些有特殊爱好的客人绑一些精致的绳缚增加情趣。

“好嘞。第一次就要绑全身呀？”

“废话，这小子力气大，脾气也差，不好好绑起来，万一冲撞了客人，不是砸了我的招牌吗？”

“放心吧，我会给他绑个结实又漂亮的绳结、非常美味地送到客人面前的。”

（待续）


	6. 和之国花魁篇-03 第一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接客了，被欺负惨了  
> 接下来还会被欺负更惨（喂）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性藻，mob藻  
> 预警：路人轮奸，捆绑，失禁，dirty talk

**花魁篇~第一夜**

索隆仰面朝天地躺在榻榻米上，等得快要睡着了。

和室的另一头立着描金绘银的精致屏风，两侧摆着朱红色的灯架，点起的纸灯里发出时明时暗的光。房间里熏香的味道很重，让他有些头昏脑涨，忍不住打了个喷嚏。

他被红色的麻绳绑了起来，身上盖了件白色的浴衣，勉强遮住了胸膛与下腹。大约是高级妓馆要讲究情调，即使他现在算是最下等的游女，也要半遮半掩地做个含蓄的样子。

下身被涂过药的地方有些热，但还能忍受。正在他无聊到开始盘算这轮结束之后能找到什么食物垫垫肚子的时候，纸隔扇被人拉开了，一位管事的妈妈桑带着几个男人进了屋子。

“Zoro亲，这几位是你今晚的客人哦。”

居然不止一个人，索隆有些惊讶。因为被绳子捆着，他并没有动弹，而是默默地看着几名男子鱼贯而入。妈妈桑给他们指了放道具的柜子和传唤铃的位置，又端来茶水和点心，就躬身退出了房间。

今晚点了索隆的这几个男人，其实是一群平日混迹在花之都外围的、粗鄙又吝啬的混混。他们没什么固定的收入，也因为交不起钱，没有资格住在都城里。即使这样，他们只要弄到几个钱就要来狎妓，大概是在巨大的生存压力之下，反而醉生梦死逃避现实的选择吧。

这些人每次来妓馆，都只点一个最便宜的女人，然后一群人玩上一整夜，举止也相当粗暴。游女们都不愿意接待这样的客人，往往互相推托，正巧这天横造说那个新来的男人身体比较强壮，应该应付得来，就直接把这几个人安排给他了。

索隆并不知情，但对他来说接待一个或多个客人，也不过是被强奸与轮奸的区别罢了。

有比较性急的男人，已经蹲在他身边，把盖在他身上的浴衣一把扯了下来。他被红色的编绳捆成两腿大开、小腿紧贴着大腿的太股缚，上身则被绑成了强调突出胸部的五芒星缚，手也被牢牢固定在了头顶，几个人见状纷纷吹起了口哨。

“嘿嘿，这不是前几天花街上的那个壁尻的男人吗？我说怎么不见了呢，原来是跑到妓馆里接客啦。”

“还真是他啊，下面也确实有两个洞呢。之前操他一次只要五十文，这里可是三百文的价钱，怎么翻了好几倍啊？”

“算了吧大哥，咱们三百文可以玩一晚上呢，这屁股也是干净的。茶水和道具也随便用，很划得来。”

男人们围着他，好几只手在他身上摸来摸去，有人用力扯着绳子让绳结收紧，红色的细绳浅浅地勒进他的皮肤，胸部被挤得更厉害了，高耸着形成了深深的乳沟。

“这奶子可真大，都不像男人了。”

“他本来也不能算男人吧，哈哈哈！”

另一个男人抓着他的下巴，借着烛光看他的脸，“仔细看看，这脸上有道疤啊，身上也是，怪不得价钱这么便宜。”说罢低头要亲他，索隆下意识地偏过头避开。男人“啧”了一声，用力抓住着他的手臂，把他抱在怀里接吻。

又粗又厚的舌头强行伸进他的嘴里，在口腔里乱舔一通，索隆厌恶地皱起了鼻子，身体后仰着想要躲开，却被牢牢按住了头，强迫着他张开嘴，被咬住舌尖吸吮。总算被放开的时候，他的唇已经被吸得有些肿了，按着他接吻的客人很不爽地掐了一下他的脸颊。

“你小子，那是什么眼神啊？对客人就这种态度吗？”

另外几个人正在研究他的下身，红绳绕过他的胯，拉着两腿往旁边分开，将下体完全暴露出来。湿润的花穴里面塞着小香袋，细细的绳子从收缩的逼口里伸出来，一直垂到紧缩的后穴附近。

一个男人用手掌“啪啪”地打着他的花穴，粉嫩的软肉被拍得熟透变红，塞在花穴里的香袋随着动作不停地挤压摩擦，已经完全湿透了，甚至堵不住往外流的淫水。客人拉着绳子把香袋一口气拽出来，索隆的身体抽搐了一下，一小股热热的淫液跟着涌了出来，那肉洞还仿佛恋恋不舍一般紧紧地咬住。

“哈哈，看他的逼，之前被那么多人操过了还没坏，居然还这么紧。”

“小怪物，你是公的还是母的啊？怎么下面长了一个女人的东西呀？”

“喜欢被操屁眼么？”男人的手掌又重重打了他一下，“说话！”

“……”索隆只是喘着气，额头已经爆起了青筋，全靠强大的意志力才忍住没有挣脱绳子，把这几个混混暴揍一顿。

“我当时操他的时候他还会叫呢，这会儿怎么不说话了？”

“嘿嘿，那就把他再操到浪叫咯。”

男人们纷纷猴急地解开裤子，有人趁自己离得近，鸡巴对准了花穴就操了进去。索隆被粗暴的动作干得直发抖，紧紧皱着眉，咬住唇不肯出声。于是男人们又不满意了。

“这表情是怎么回事啊，是本大爷操得你不爽吗？”

“……”

“你哑巴了吗？会不会叫啊！妈的，搞得老子在强奸一样！”

索隆狠狠地瞪了冲他大喊的男人一眼。他的眼神凶恶起来是很有威慑力的，那小混混被他吓了一跳，险些泄在他身体里，回过神来时，恼羞成怒地甩了他一个巴掌。

“你小子……明明是个万人骑的娼妓而已！摆出这幅高高在上的样子做什么！”

“不过是个婊子也敢跟客人耍横了，给我把这个喝下去，看你还怎么硬气！”

男人从柜子里翻出一个小瓶，捏着他的鼻子，把一整瓶液体都灌进他嘴里，呛得他满脸都是鼻涕眼泪。那东西本来是涂在私处助兴的，一次只要几滴就足以提高敏感度。这样大量地喝进去，估计他整晚都消停不下来了。

“唔……嗯、嗯……”药效起得很快，索隆闭着眼，感觉全身都像是被烧着了一样，每一寸皮肤都饥渴地想要被男人爱抚。喘息和呻吟根本忍不住，只要被碰到就会发出连自己听了都觉得羞耻的甜腻声音。

有男人扶着丑陋的鸡巴在他的脸上戳来戳去，让他给自己口交，他忍着恶心含了上去。阴茎的味道很重，在他嘴里横冲乱撞，不停地顶到喉口，呛得他想吐。插进最深处时，男人的胯贴在他脸上，他被粗硬的阴毛扎得又痒又痛。

埋在他花穴里的男人继续动作，他不停地扭着腰迎合身上的男人，花穴一缩一缩地吸着阴茎，骚浪的样子跟之前简直判若两人。嘴里的肉棒射了出来，男人不肯拔出来，顶着他的嘴要他吞下腥臭的精液，直到他呛得不停地咳嗽才罢休。

“啊、啊……后面也……呜——！”

他被男人从背后抱在怀里，粗大的肉棒挤进了草草润滑过的后穴，顶着前列腺用力抽插。前面的男人泄在他的花穴里，热精激得他一阵颤抖，接着很快又换了一根阴茎插进来，他被顶得不停地发出破碎的呻吟。身体实在太热了，前后两个洞都痒得厉害，若不是手脚都被绑住，只怕要自己主动扭着腰骑男人的鸡巴了。

“哈啊……嗯、嗯啊……嗯唔——”

嘴巴再次被堵住，他含住另一根形状同样丑陋的阴茎，努力地吸着气，吞吐舔弄着龟头。敏感的花穴被阴茎摩擦着，已经收缩着高潮了好几次，淫水一股一股地流出来，在榻榻米上淌成湿漉漉的一片。

所有男人差不多上过一轮之后，有些人在一旁休息，吃着免费的茶点，继续欣赏廉价的娼妓被男人操到不停浪叫的淫态。

“等、等等，那里不行、不……啊啊啊啊——！”

索隆突然用力挣扎起来，绳子紧紧勒进肌肉，原来抱着他的两个男人正试图将两根阴茎同时操进花穴。他不停地摇着头，说着不行、做不到，但也许是他的淫水太多了，或者是被男人操得松软了，第二根肉棒还是成功地挤进了他的阴道。他发出一声崩溃的尖叫，身体抽搐起来，倒在男人怀里，抱着他的男人感觉胯下一热，低头看时，发现他竟然被刺激得失禁了。

“操！脏死了！这个荡妇尿在我身上了！”

男人扇了他一巴掌，其他嫖客爆发出一阵大笑，还有人凑过去看。索隆的脸涨得通红，阴茎和女穴的两个尿道口还在淅淅沥沥地滴着尿液。同时被两根阴茎插进花穴，加上媚药的作用，他根本爽得无法控制自己。以前跟船长做的时候，船长根本不忌讳他，也知道他什么时候会忍不住。他一开始还很羞耻，后来就习惯在船长面前失禁了，甚至还觉得很舒服，每次爽过头了就会尿出来。

“你是母狗吗？连母狗都能控制自己在什么地方撒尿吧？”

“被操到尿出来，哈哈哈哈，真是够淫荡的啊~”

虽然骂着他脏，男人们还是没拔出来，继续在他体内操干着。火热又紧窒的柔软内壁紧紧包裹着两根肉棒，被蹂躏得一阵一阵地痉挛。索隆额头一阵一阵地冒汗，呻吟声几乎没有停过。明明是媚药的作用，却连自己都控制不了自己的身体，被船长以外的男人操到爽得意识模糊。

大约到后半夜时，男人们都有些累了，索隆也已经浑身酸软。但是媚药的效力还没过去，他的两个洞依然又热又痒，不停地喘着，像离水的鱼一般扭着身子。几个男人见状纷纷笑起来。

“喂，这么多根屌都满足不了你吗？”

“不愧是被全城的男人操过的屁股，真是饥渴啊。”

他被绑着手脚，也没办法安慰自己，只能撅着屁股被人视奸调笑，花穴一缩一缩地，淫水不断地涌出来，滴落在榻榻米上。有男人刮着花穴口和阴蒂玩弄，捏住小阴唇扯着揉搓，粗糙的手指浅浅地戳进去，偏偏不给他最想要的。

“不要……住手……！”

索隆被玩弄得不停呻吟，但并不会说软话乞求客人，只好摇着屁股去蹭男人的手。敏感的阴蒂被大发慈悲地捏住揉捻，他浪叫着缩紧了身子，花穴又一次高潮，一大股透明的淫水喷在了客人手上。

第二天索隆是被人干醒的。昨夜男人们几乎都睡着了，他却还在被过量的媚药折磨，直到天亮才昏睡过去。他醒来时发现自己裸着身子睡在男人中间，被人抱在怀里，一下一下地顶着后穴。

他仍然被绑着，姿势僵硬得很，动也动不了。前后两个穴都装满了男人的精液，肚子也很不舒服，还十分想尿尿。他皱着眉扭动了几下，身后的男人好像更来劲了，抱着他在被窝里耸动。

“喂、停下……现在不行……”

男人的阴茎在体内搅动，昨夜的许多液体缓缓地流出来。身前的男人也醒了，迷迷糊糊地就亲上来，他嘴巴被人堵住，只能呜呜地呻吟。男人清早大概没什么力气，抽动得很慢，索隆也早就体会不到快感，只觉得肚子难受得要命，又拼命挣扎了几下，身后的男人一个深顶，他“呜”了一声，还是忍不住漏了尿。

前面的男人注意到他下面又湿了，笑着坐起来，扒开他的腿仔细观察。

“哎呀，这是又爽得尿出来了？”

操他的男人伸手揉着他的逼，他本来还在努力憋着，被男人的手一碰，阴茎和女穴的两个小口一起喷了出来，尿得停不下来。男人们看着他的丑态哈哈大笑，他索性闭了眼，不去理会这些无聊的混混。

幸而就在男人们打算再干一轮时，妈妈桑敲门进来了，提醒客人结账。

“哎呀，几位老爷，过夜之后再干是要加钱的。”

男人们一边穿衣服，一边很不乐意地抱怨着。

“加钱？不让你们少收点钱就不错了，这个小子根本没调教好！”

“就是，对待客人凶巴巴的，要灌点药才知道迎合。而且还憋不住尿！还尿了两次！”

“你们真应该好好调教一下再拿出来卖的。这次就先算了。”

妈妈桑满口称是，满面笑容地把几个人送走，临了看着他们的背影，轻蔑道：“不就是不想多花钱么，扣扣索索的样子还找这么多借口。”

有女中帮索隆解开绳子，他被捆了一夜，手脚都麻了，身体上都是些青紫的麻绳的痕迹，以及男人留下的粗暴的吻痕和指印。

妈妈桑又扯着他的头发要他赶紧爬起来。

“你也是，居然随便尿在客人身上。你现在这个样子根本上不了台面，那种小混混也就罢了，可不敢让你去接待身份尊贵的客人。”

“嘶——”

索隆又困又累又饿，胡乱套上衣服，被拉着回到横造的房间。他倚着门听妈妈桑如此这般地向番头报告了一遍，横造看他的眼神更严厉了。

“看来他还是太欠调教了。你去把馆里养的汉子带一个过来，要尺寸最大的。”

尺寸？什么东西啊。索隆揉了揉肚子，又打了个呵欠，还没意识到自己接下来即将落入何种境地。

（待续）


	7. 和之国花魁篇-04 修行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为被客人投诉了所以被狠狠地惩罚了  
> 2019/07/27 修改了部分细节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mob藻，双性藻  
> 有调教情节

**花魁篇~修行**

有那么一瞬间，索隆以为自己正身处荒原，被正午的太阳炙烤着，像枯树与刺棘一般发出干渴的哀鸣。男人汗水和精液的气味蒸腾在狭小的空间里，他被握着腰不停地摇晃顶弄。大约是某个部位热得过了头，身体反而一阵一阵地发冷。

如果有下一次，他想，他绝对不会再轻视玩相扑的裸男了。

稍早些时候，索隆还在为早饭被取消而感到郁闷。横造命令他赶紧去洗个澡，然后马上回到这里，并宣布要抽出一天的时间，好好地教他面对客人时的礼仪规矩。

索隆乖乖地去了后院，用小木盆舀着冰凉的井水，把身上的脏污洗干净。再回到横造的房间时，他的第一反应是这间和室变得拥挤了许多。

仔细看时，绑绳子的阿吉正笑眯眯地冲他打招呼，横造仍然板着脸，手里拎着一把竹剑，而坐在他们旁边的，是一名他需要仰着头才能看见脸的高大男人。

或许用“巨汉”来称呼他更准确吧，无论身材还是穿着打扮，都让索隆想起九里那个玩相扑的浦岛，只是肤色要黑得多。他身高大约三米往上，面相有些凶恶，身上只围了一条兜裆布，沉默寡言地端坐在榻榻米上，那小山一样庞大的身躯几乎占据了和室的一角。

这是什么情况？难道是嫌他接待客人不够努力，所以要惩罚他跟巨汉玩相扑？索隆一头雾水地脱了鞋走进房间，想了想又补了一句：

“我洗好了，横造先生。”

横造往边上一指，他走过去端正地跪坐好，屁股挨到脚跟时，小腿和膝盖一阵酸麻。紧接着，后背上“啪”地挨了一下竹剑。

“索隆十郎，你知道今天客人投诉你哪些问题了吗？”

“大概吧……”

“表情僵硬！行为敷衍！态度恶劣！而且连自己的小便都忍不住！你这样的游女，简直是给我们花街丢脸！”

“……”他又不知道该怎么接话了。能张开腿不反抗已经是他的极限了，对着陌生男人主动谄媚迎合这种事，他实在做不来。

横造哼了一声，“也没指望你自己学会，反正都要长点教训的。阿吉，动手吧，把他吊起来。”

要拷打吗？这倒是没什么可怕的。

阿吉笑容满面地让他脱了衣服，把两只手背到身后去。这次用的绳子是粗而结实的麻绳，在火上燎掉了细小的毛刺，浸过油、上过蜡，粗糙却并不会划伤皮肤。绳子在肩背和腰间绕了几圈，形成几个受力点，连手臂一起绑住，绑成一个结实的锁结。那个沉默的高大汉子也站起来，帮忙把绳子挂在横梁上，于是便成了他双手被捆在身后、整个人被吊起来的姿势。

绳子拉得有些高，索隆被吊得上身几乎与地面平行，脚尖刚好落在榻榻米上，仅仅是站着就很费力了。他努力地踩着地面，以免自己被绳子拉着摇晃起来。

横造拍了拍他翘起的屁股，掰开臀瓣看了一眼。明明被几个男人粗暴地玩弄了一夜，下面虽然还有些发红，却并没有受伤，肛门也收缩变回正常状态了。

“哼，简直是怪物的恢复力，这样也不用担心把他弄坏了。”

阿吉咂着嘴，看看索隆又看看那巨汉：“即使这样，也太……”

“既然你总是忍不住尿出来，只好把你的两个尿孔给堵上了。”横造拿起放在干净白布上的两个银色小塞子，一个长些，一个短些。底下都是一根细细的小棍，顶部是圆的，用来防止卡在尿道口里。

壮汉按住了他的腿，横造拨开他的花瓣，找到隐藏其中的尿道口，旋转着把那个小一些的尿道塞插了进去。索隆以前被扩张过马眼，但从来没人碰过女穴的尿道口，被这样粗暴地插进来，下面一阵剧痛，不由得狠狠吸着气，额上也爆起了青筋。阴茎前端的小孔也被如法炮制，微妙的尿意袭来，他叹了口气，感觉自己活像一个被堵着口的尿壶，

横造做了个手势，巨汉开始解自己的兜裆布。索隆隐约猜到他们要做什么，额头上不禁冒出冷汗。这个体型的男人，下面那话儿肯定不会小，自己的屁股怕是要遭殃了。

那根狰狞的巨物被掏出来时，即使是见识过无数根鸡巴的索隆，也忍不住轻轻抽了口气。

……骗人的吧！好可怕！

“害怕了吗？就算客人的尺寸再大、动作再粗暴，你也要毫无怨言地接纳他。今天就把他当作自己的客人，学习如何服侍男人吧。”

汉子给自己撸了几下，垂在腿间的阴茎很快膨大起来，极其狰狞地挺立着。那东西无论长度还是粗细，都比昨天横造检查他花穴时用的假阳具还要大上不少。不过，令人担忧的已经不仅仅是尺寸的问题了。那根黝黑的巨物青筋遍布，前端微微上翘，硕大的龟头下方镶了一圈小小的钢珠，一看就是经过专门训练和改造过的淫具。

索隆手脚有些发凉。他很少畏惧什么东西，但是被那么大的东西插进去，真的会死的。这是比鞭笞更加严厉的处刑，他光是想象就觉得难以忍受了。

“带上这个吧。”横造又在装道具的盒子里挑挑拣拣，拿出一个羊眼圈。索隆认不出那是什么，直到巨汉把那一圈细密又坚硬的毛套在自己的阴茎上、固定在长度约一半的地方时，他才绝望地发现那也是刑具的一部分。

壮汉站在他身后，坚硬的巨物顶上他的屁股。索隆瑟缩了一下，下意识地想要离那东西远一些。于是粗黑的大手握住了他的腰，像捏住一朵花的细茎一般，将他牢牢禁锢住。

他不愿意求饶，牙齿紧紧咬住了唇，那壮汉扶着阴茎开始入侵他的身体。比他拳头还大的龟头在花穴口磨蹭着，因为没有润滑，很难打开入口。

汉子用手去按摩他的外阴，两根粗壮的手指捏着他的阴蒂揉搓，偶尔碰到前面的尿道塞，索隆就会轻轻地颤抖。他仍然紧张得要命，呼吸却变得凌乱起来，身体违背意愿地分泌出润滑的液体，随着男人手指的动作，一点点流下来，把那巨物给洗得黝黑发亮。

“呜……啊、啊啊啊啊啊——！”

男人终于还是突破了防线，粗硬的巨大龟头强行挤进了湿润的花穴，剧烈的疼痛和隐隐的快感让他尖叫出声，疯狂地扭着腰挣扎，却只是徒劳地把自己的屁股送到别人面前。龟头冠状的棱贴着软肉刮进去，镶在阴茎上的钢珠颗颗凸起，随着插入的动作慢慢地碾磨过内壁，如同在他体内旋转一般挤压着敏感的花穴。

“不行、不能再进去了啊啊啊啊！”

竹剑又“啪”地一下落在他的肩上，横造严厉地训斥他：“才刚刚吃进去一小截而已！不许拒绝客人！”

索隆的呻吟声已经完全止不住了，而且渐渐带上了哭腔。这汉子显然很有经验，并不急着一口气进入，而是在他的阴道里浅浅抽插着，每次插入的时候就会进到更深一些的地方去，一寸一寸地侵略他的身体。

“嗯、嗯……哈啊……啊啊啊……”这样缓慢的抽插并不至于撕裂他的身体，反而有些磨人。虽然下身还是胀痛得厉害，身体更深处却已经忍不住想要更多的爱抚了。淫水不停地涌出来，随着抽插的动作四处飞溅、低落在榻榻米上。

“没错，这才像话。要随着客人的动作自然而然地发出声音，但绝对不能让对方察觉到你的痛苦。当然了，有特殊爱好的客人除外。”

壮汉一言不发地干着，套在阴茎上的羊眼圈渐渐接近了穴口。索隆被操得有些失神，小阴唇被刮得又痒又痛，直到那一圈粗硬的毛挤进了他的身体，他才意识到自己竟然才吃进了那根大屌的一半。

“呜……！啊、哈啊……那里……”

才一半而已，他感觉花穴已经被完全填满了，而男人还在继续往深处入侵。巨大的性器把他的身体撑开到极限，凸起的钢珠和又细又硬的毛发摩擦着内壁不同的地方，索隆被顶得不住呻吟，花穴已经高潮了好几次，爽得不住地收紧。如果是平时，他大概早就因为过于强烈的刺激而被操到失禁了，但眼下两个小口都被堵住，被尿液憋得生疼，他只能痛苦而徒劳地扭着身子。

索隆难受得快要哭出来，又觉得自己这样实在太丢人。壮汉却突然从他体内抽出来，正当他松了一口气时，男人扯了扯绳子把他吊得更高，又换了个姿势，抱着他从正面操了进去。

“不……呜呜呜……！啊啊那里♡要操到里面了……♡”

他双脚完全离地，整个人的重量完全靠绳子和那巨汉支撑，几乎被钉在了整根巨物上。男人努力把自己的东西挤进他的身体，硕大的腹部压得他喘不过气，龟头顶着阴道深处的软肉，一下一下地撞击着，试图叩开娇嫩的子宫口。

太大了，他痛苦地闭着眼，眼角一团湿痕。以前即使被船长调教子宫，也是很体贴地用正常的大小操进去，他的那个地方从来没有这么直接地吞下过这样巨大的东西。

也许他的身体是真的天赋异禀吧，这么粗大的龟头竟然也能挤进那个狭小的入口，他终于忍不住哭喊出来，混乱地呻吟着，不停地吐出一些无意义的词句，然后被毫不留情地打开了身体。巨大的阴茎完全操进柔软狭小的湿润肉道，整个子宫像一个柔软的套子，淫荡地吸着男人的鸡巴。子宫口紧紧咬着粗大的柱身，正好卡在羊眼圈上，呼吸般地一收一缩。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！不行了要坏掉了！呜呜呜……”

竹刀狠狠地抽在他小腿上，提醒他不许说拒绝的话。

“对、对不起！请进……哈啊、啊啊啊♡”

他光是被进去就已经哭得喘不上气了，男人却还不放过他，直接捅进最深处，在娇嫩的肉壶里激烈地搅动，钢珠摩擦着子宫内壁，让他发出崩溃的哭喊尖叫。巨屌每次整根插进去，都会刮到花穴上方的阴蒂和尿道口，甚至会连着周围的软肉一起操进去。塞着小棍的尿道口由疼痛变得麻木，最后竟然也变得舒服起来，每次被肉棒带着操进去，都会爽得他一阵又一阵地痉挛。

横造抓着他的头发强迫他看向一旁的铜镜，指着镜子里他被操到高潮失神的脸。

“被客人操的时候，应该露出这种表情才对。明白了吗？”

索隆嗯嗯地呻吟着，流着口水，被操得连半句话都说不出来。横造又用竹刀狠狠地敲他。

“给我说‘是！我明白了！’”

“呜……是、啊……哈啊♡我明白了♡♡”

他不知道被操了多长时间、高潮了多少次，前面被堵着不能射精，只能用小花穴可怜兮兮地喷水。巨汉大概是喝过药，能持久不泄，保持着勃起的长度和硬度，这样漫长的性交，无疑是对承受方的一场酷刑。他被操得昏昏沉沉，哭得满脸都是鼻涕眼泪。身体一丝力气也没有，如果不是被吊在天花板上的绳子和巨大的性器固定住，他大概会立刻跪倒在地上。

……可恶，自己还是太软弱了，才会被这种程度的男人击溃。

……

从开始就一直沉默的巨汉突然出声：“老爷，他晕过去了。”

果然，索隆紧紧闭着眼睛，头歪到一边，下面还含着男人的整根巨物，已经失去了意识。

“这小子，估计是爽晕过去的吧？算了，反正目的也差不多达到了。辛苦你了。”

男人点了点头，抽出始终没有发泄出来的性器，自己走到一边去缠兜裆布。

过了大约十五分钟，索隆被冰凉的湿毛巾弄醒，发现自己已经被解开了束缚，仰面朝天地躺在榻榻米上。横造抱着竹剑，居高临下地看他。

“别以为晕倒就能逃避接下来的训练，你身体的极限在哪里我清楚得很，才这点程度就昏过去，罚你今天不许吃饭了。”

醒来就被告知午饭和晚饭也没了，简直是噩耗，他郁闷地呼出一口气。

阿吉扶着他起来，递给他一杯水，索隆有些犹豫地看了横造一眼。

“放心喝吧，是清水。”

他刚才又喊又叫呻吟了半天，喉咙早就又干又痒，接过杯子“咕咚咕咚”地一饮而尽，还有些意犹未尽地舔着嘴角。

阿吉见他缓过来了，又拍拍他的肩。

“接下来我又要绑你啦，受着点。”

这次的绳缚是跟昨夜相近的、更接近于情趣性质的式样。他身上的肌肉被红绳勒成一块一块，随着动作凸起，有种情色又残虐的美感。阿吉只绑了他的上身，双手还是收在背后，又示意他躺下来。

横造朝着外面喊了一声，一名女中端着木盘走了进来，盘子里装着一些粗细不一的软管。她跪坐在索隆身边，分开他的腿，用干净的布巾给他擦拭下体。刚刚被操过的身体还很敏感，尤其自始至终没能发泄出来的前面，还可怜兮兮地硬着，一碰到那里他就疼得小声抽气。

“合格的娼妓都是受过严格训练的，不该尿的时候绝对不会尿出来。现在要训练你控制自己的排泄了。”

他张着腿，软管插进了后穴，冰凉的液体注入身体内部。随着液体越来越多，小腹渐渐胀大，痛感也越发明显。索隆咬着牙忍受着强烈的排泄欲望，灌进他体内的液体还在增加，直到他的肚子鼓起来，再也吞不下一滴，女中才拔出软管，小心而快速地用肛塞堵住了后穴。紧接着花穴也被灌进了同样的液体，分量要比后面稍微少一些，但也足够让他胀得难受了。两个洞都被严严实实地堵起来之后，索隆已经不敢动弹，总觉得自己稍微摇晃一下，身体里的液体就要涌出来。

横造拉着他起来，要他两腿分开蹲在地上。这个姿势压迫着腹部，小穴周围的肌肉自然地松弛，排泄的欲望更强烈了，他两腿发抖着蹲下去，缓了好一会儿才喘匀了气。

“给我保持这个样子一小时，不许乱动，也不许休息。摔倒了就重新来，后面的东西敢漏出来，我就让他再上你一次。”

索隆条件反射地瑟缩了一下，下定决心无论如何都要忍住。双手被绑在后面本来就很难保持平衡，更何况肚子里灌满了液体。这种缓慢的折磨比受伤流血更让他难过，但也不是不能忍受。

我绝对不能……倒在这里！他咬着牙想，我一定要坚持下来，要见到船长……

肚子已经开始一阵阵地绞痛了，他的腿不停地打颤，淋漓的汗水顺着额头滴下来。尿意也越来越明显，刚才喝下的那碗水现在成了严重的负担，让他两个尿口都憋得痛苦不堪。

“不、不……别碰……呜！”

横造的手打着圈抚摸他的肚子，按压了几下。他面色惨白，尖叫了一声，好容易才稳住了身体。

“这就忍不住了？客人有可能对你做任何事，而你无论如何都不能在客人面前失态。给我好好忍住！”

按过他肚子的手又继续往下，弹了一下他的阴茎，揉捏着他的阴蒂，又压着花穴里塞着的按摩棒往里送。索隆忍不住夹紧了腿，呻吟出声，又被竹刀抽了一下。

“要说谢谢客人！给我用敬语啊。”

“谢、谢谢♡客人大人……”

腿间一直被玩弄，肚子又酸又痒，身上被堵起来的地方都痛得快要裂开。规定的时间快要结束时，他抽搐着潮吹了，因为双手绑在背后、没法撑住地面，一条腿打着颤跪在了地上。

“失败了，重新计算时间吧。这次结束就可以排出去了。”

“……是，我知道了。”

第二次快结束时，横造换了件衣服出去了，大概是有事要忙，留阿吉在这里看着他。临走前还叮嘱阿吉，下面的东西拔出去之后也不许给索隆松绑，要一直跪坐在那里反省直到他回来。

“哎呀，zoro亲比一般人坚持的时间都长呢，好厉害。”阿吉笑眯眯地看着他，又安慰道，“很快就可以解放了，再坚持一下，我去给你拿东西接着。”

索隆已经累得说不出话了，直到阿吉说“可以了”，才脱力地倒在地上。阿吉帮他拔出塞子，让他在盆里排泄出来。后面的两个小穴还好说，尿道口里的塞子拔出来时，索隆忍不住叫了一声。实在是太痛了，明明膀胱涨得要命，却连排尿都不敢用力。

阿吉用湿毛巾帮他擦了擦下面，他挣扎着处理好自己的生理问题，又按照横造的话继续跪坐。虽然浑身上下都不舒服，但跟今天的遭遇比起来，已经算是短暂的休息了。身体一安静下来，饥饿感又变得清晰起来，肚子也发出“咕噜噜”的叫声。

“你早上也没吃饭吧？一定很饿了，吃这个垫垫肚子吧。”

阿吉翻了翻自己的工具包，摸出一个饭团，偷偷塞给他。索隆看了一眼坐在和室另一头的巨汉，只见那人始终一言不发，眼观鼻鼻观心，并不看向这边。

“没事的，这种事他不会说出去的。”

索隆就着阿吉的手一口吞下饭团，大口地咀嚼着，脸颊像仓鼠一样鼓起来。

“唔唔唔（多谢你）。”

“唉慢慢吃。其实横造他也没特别针对你啦，我们这里的女孩子都是这样，调教不好就没有午饭吃，并不只是你一个人。”

索隆努力咽下饭团，又喝了口阿吉递过来的水。“好吃。还有吗？”

“还有几个，是我老婆塞给我的便当，都给你吧，我等会儿去后厨蹭点就行。晚上可能还要应付客人呢，多吃点。”

索隆看着那一堆食物，眼睛放光地咽着口水，“大叔你，真是好人啊。”

“哪里，我想着zoro亲的身材太完美啦，饿瘦了绑起来就不好看了呢。”

也是个怪人，索隆在心里这样评价道。

（待续）


	8. 和之国花魁篇-05 目标最强

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章。  
> 欢迎光临花之都最大温泉spa会所（不是）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性藻，mob藻

**花魁篇~目标最强**

“呼……Zoro亲，好可爱啊……”

索隆被男人压在被褥里、抓住腰用力地操弄着，和室里回荡着男人的粗喘与肉体的拍打声。

第二夜的客人是在游廊的格子外相中他的。他刚刚结束在横造那里的调教，穿着短袖的肩衣，下身只绑了兜裆布，身上尽是麻绳的勒痕，相当屈辱地跪坐在那里。与周围盛装打扮的游女们相比，他的卖相并不好，却意外地吸引了许多视线，很快就有人指名要他。

他今天折腾了太久，做到现在下面已经有些麻了，身体的倦怠感也很强烈。这男人在他身上折腾了大约两个小时，做了三四回，比起昨天的那几个混混，男人行事更温柔些，也没什么奇怪的癖好，倒是很容易应付。身体被摇晃的频率忽然加大，索隆估摸着他大概是又要到了，配合地夹了夹后面，男人快速抽插了一阵，终于泄在了里面。

“Zoro亲好棒啊，里面好舒服，都舍不得退出来了呢。”

客人趴在他的身上，按着他的手臂，左一下右一下地亲着他的脸和脖颈，下身还缓缓地抽动着。索隆有些不耐烦，又嫌热，只闭着眼睛默默地承受着，偶尔露出一点细微的喘息。

无论如何，总算是顺利结束了。他呼出一口气，等客人温存完毕，自己找了块布擦了擦下面。按照规矩，若不过夜，游女要送客人到门口。他穿上那件相当暴露的短衣，缠上兜裆布，又随便扯了件直垂披在身上，赤着脚走在客人身边。

来到一楼，两人等侍者取随身物品时，那男人拉起他的手，手指在他掌心里来回画着圈，有些恋恋不舍地看着他。

“要不再来一次吧……”

“已经很晚了，请下次再来吧。”侍者带着客人寄放的武士刀过来，索隆将刀递给他，又替他掀起暖簾，“不错的刀啊，再见。啊——那个，多谢惠顾。”

因为的确没有过夜的打算，客人犹豫了片刻，还是离开了。走时还念叨着过两天再来看他云云，显然十分留恋索隆的滋味。

横造一直靠在门边跟阿吉聊天，两手抄在衣袖里。客人走后，他看了索隆一眼，叹了口气，一言不发地转身上了楼。

正在索隆思考要不要跟上去时，阿吉笑着用胳膊拐了他一下，“Zoro亲，今天真是辛苦啊，一起去泡温泉解乏吧。”

“……可以吗？”

“当然没关系，这里的游女们都有资格去的。只不过你是男人，要跟我们这些杂役一样到男子浴池去。”

妓馆内部修建的温泉同花之都的公共钱汤不一样，并不是男女混浴的室内浴池，而是专门给客人提供的露天小汤池和足汤。由于老板的特别允许，如果没有客人使用的话，游女们以及在妓馆里工作的杂役们也是可以享受的。

索隆领了布手巾，脱了衣服叠成一团，在洗澡的地方用小木盆接着热水一遍遍地冲洗身体，又蹲在地上慢慢抠干净后面两个穴里残存的精液。幸而这时候周围没什么人，他这样尴尬的姿势并不会被人看到，也不会有人催促他。

仔细洗过身子之后，他拎着布巾往汤池方向去了。妓馆后面的庭院里修建了四五个桧木铺制的露天浴池，男汤和女汤被掩映的竹林隔开，几条青石板的小路弯弯曲曲地通向不同的池子。索隆赤着脚踩在温热的石板上，七拐八转地来到一处最大的汤池，阿吉已经泡在里面了，旁边漂着的小木桶里还放着一瓶酒和两个枡酒杯，招呼他赶紧过来。

池里除了阿吉之外，还有几个男人，大约都是这间妓院的杂役。索隆一出现在池边，男人们就齐齐转过头来盯着他看——毕竟之前的壁尻太出名了，人人都认得他。他身上还残留着各种情色的痕迹，奶头也惨兮兮地红肿着，迈开腿下水时，腿间的秘处露出来，把一群人看得眼睛发直。

“哟，这不是那个——”

“啊？”索隆瞪了他们一眼，因为背着光，他的眼神和表情都显得格外凶恶。

“……好可怕！”

男人们乖乖闭嘴不说话了，索隆坦荡荡地泡进了池子，把布巾叠了叠顶在头上。汤池里的温泉水缓慢地流动着，比体温稍微高些，泡进去的一瞬间，疲惫的身体就放松下来，他发出一声低叹，闭着眼靠在了浴池边上。

被使用过度的穴口、跪坐了整天的酸痛的膝盖和小腿、以及身上随处可见的捆绑淤伤，都在热汤里得到了治愈。阿吉给他倒了杯酒，许多天没沾酒的他早就馋得要命了，接过四方的小木杯一饮而尽。

“真是好酒啊。”

阿吉又替他倒上，自己也端起酒樽跟他碰杯。

“哈哈，这清酒可是花街的名物。Zoro亲看起来酒量很好呢。”

“啊……是啊。我喝过很多地方的酒呢。”

“去过很多地方，那一定也经历了很多有趣的事吧？真好呢，冒险是男人的浪漫啊——”

“……”

索隆靠在木板拼接的浴池侧壁上，仰头望着漫天繁星。虽然被竹林与雾气挡住了部分视线，但他抬头看到的星空，跟在桑尼号甲板上所见的并无两样。

不知道他们现在正在做什么呢？那些家伙，在监狱里一定很辛苦吧。跟他们比起来，自己在这里的遭遇实在算不上什么。如果忽略工作内容的话，他自觉现在的处境像极了两年前困在克拉伊咖那岛上的情况，既对未来心怀希望，又觉得无比寂寞，焦灼而急切地思念着大家。

见他沉默了，阿吉又慢悠悠地开口。

“做游女呢，大多数时候是很辛苦的。你也遇到过很恶劣的客人吧？”

“嗯。一般的女人受不了吧，那种程度。”连他这样身体强悍的男人都被玩得那么凄惨，如果接待他们的是柔弱的女性，下场简直不堪想象。

“受不了也没办法，这是工作。低等的游女与花魁不一样，是没有资格选择客人的。不过呢，虽然有很多痛苦和无奈的事，很多女孩子们还是把这里当做自己的故乡。”阿吉又喝了一口酒，嘿嘿地笑起来，“我就是在花街出生的，我喜欢这里。”

“这里的游女呀，很多都是小时候过得很清苦，为了维持家里的生计被卖掉的。”他放轻了声音，“现在的将军大人上位之后，和之国建起了许多工厂，像九里的许多地方，原本的田地、水域都渐渐不能提供食物了，几乎每年都会闹饥荒。”

“除了被人贩子卖进来的女孩，也有一些在饥荒和战乱中无家可归的孩子，被狂死郎老板安置在这里，做了秃童或者杂役。在妓院里虽然身不由己，却能每天吃上三顿白米饭，有些人因此就很满足了。当然了，凡是游女，还是会幻想着有朝一日能被赎身，无论是做妾还是为人妇，只要能离开这花街，处境总会比现在好上一些。”

“不过嘛，即使是在这里做游女，也是有乐趣可言的，就像我对绳缚的工作也乐在其中一样。游女的工作并不总是被动的，出卖皮肉只是最低级的交易。在侍奉男人的过程中掌握高超的技巧、将男人们牢牢吸引住、玩弄于股掌间，才是她们最为得意的手段。横造他虽然很严格，但手下调教出来的游女全都精于此道，身价也往往涨的飞快。”

“……我知道他是好意，并不是故意折腾我。”索隆有些郁闷地往水下一沉，吐了两个泡泡，又浮出水面，“不过有些话真的说不出口啊。”

“啊哈哈，毕竟你比这里的男人们加起来都要有男子气概呢！”阿吉朝池子里的其他杂役们做了个鬼脸，收获了一片嘘声，“你能这么想就太好了，总之加油啊。Zoro亲身体条件这么好，又很有天赋，只要努力学习，一定能成为超受欢迎的游女呢。”

“嗯……我会努力的。”

“横造这个人啊我超级了解他的脾气的，嘴硬心软好面子，你在这里做游女也有自己的目的吧？主动向他提出来的话，他一定很乐意帮你的。”

索隆扯了扯嘴角，又跟阿吉碰了一下杯，“我会去向他虚心请教的。也谢谢你啊，跟我聊了这么多。”

“真舒服啊~果然工作之后就是要好好泡温泉放松一下呢。”泡了大约半个小时后，阿吉哼哼着从浴池里爬上来，收起了酒壶和木桶。索隆也上了岸，刚迈开腿，从转弯处冲过来一个人影，跟他撞了个满怀。

“哎哟！”

来人是个身材瘦弱的少年，大约十四五岁的样子。索隆动也没动，那小男孩没站稳，一个后仰摔倒在地上。

“喂，走路当心点啊。”

索隆伸手去拉他，对方突然瞪大了眼睛、满脸通红地看着他的腿间。他的皮肤被热水泡的透红，因为一只脚踩在浴池边上，下面的秘处完全暴露在少年面前。他并没什么反应，把那小孩拉起来，就径自回去穿衣服了。

那少年还愣愣地望着他远去的背影，喃喃道，“他，他下面真的是那种……”

身后的男人们狂笑起来，纷纷起哄嘲笑他，还有人吹起了口哨。

“哈哈哈，年轻真好啊！”

“没办法啊，这小子还是那种看到色情大姐姐会脸红的年纪呢！”

“明明是在妓院里长大的~”

“大叔们啰嗦死了！”少年哗啦一声跳进池子，恼羞成怒地朝男人们泼水。

索隆回到房间时，横造已经睡下了。床边的小桌上摆着一个食盒，里面盛着一人份的晚饭，还是温热的。索隆看了看里间熟睡的番头，啧了一声，心想阿吉说的嘴硬心软果然没错。

横造说得对，是他太软弱了。连这点尊严都放不下的话，根本无法前进，只会让自己的处境更艰难，更别提打探凯多和大蛇那边的消息了。

无论如何，他要走的路还很长，绝对不能因为这种小事就停下脚步。

第二天清晨时分，横造刚醒来，就看见索隆十郎端端正正地跪在他身边，把他吓了一跳。索隆见他醒了，便双手撑地，额头贴在榻榻米上，作出土下座的姿势，声音坚定而清晰，一字一句地说道：

“拜托你了，请帮助我成为花之都最强的游女吧！”

横造愣了三秒才回过神来，哼了一声，开始穿衣服。

“就凭你小子？一张死人脸，说话冷冰冰，不把客人全吓跑就不错了。”

“所以请教我吧，我会努力学习的！我知道昨天送走客人的时候表现不够得体，所以请您告诉我应该怎么做！”他抬起头，恳切地望着横造，“无论是尊严还是别的什么我都可以舍弃，只要让我接触到更多身份特殊的客人。”

“……”

这小子，明明性格那么刚直，竟然肯做到这一步，一定是为了某个人吧。

“拜托了！横造先生！”

横造一直板着的脸终于有了点松动的迹象，“好了，起来吧。就算你不说，我也会把那些游女们常用的手段都教给你的，训练会很辛苦，你可不许偷懒。”

“是！我会好好修行的！绝对不会松懈！”

“嗯……首先，做游女也不需要这么热血啦。”

“是的，我知道了。”

“如果表现不好，我还是会让之前的汉子惩罚你。”

“……没问题。”

于是，目标成为最强游女的Zoro亲，就此开始了地狱般的训练生活。

（待续）


	9. 和之国花魁篇-06 身价

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是过渡章。  
> 从五十文到二两，老板真的很会做生意（）

**花魁篇~身价**

特训已经持续了四天。无论前夜接待客人到多晚，索隆都要早早起床，从清晨开始跟着横造学习礼仪和取悦男人的技巧。

“我之前应该已经告诉过你了，对客人说话时要用敬语，自称用‘奴’，语气要放软，不要气沉丹田大喊大叫啊。”

“……但是这么叫不会觉得很恶心吗？客人会萎掉吧？”索隆紧紧拧着眉，男人自称奴家总觉得像人妖一样，让他脊背一阵恶寒。

横造瞪了他一眼，竹刀狠狠地抽在他的肩上：“都说了让你把自己当成女人！男人们来到这里是为了跟游女做一夜露水夫妻，不是来强奸你的，你要表现出恭敬顺从的样子，把客人当成你的丈夫去服侍。”

“是，我知道了。”

“虽然跟女人比起来，你的身体不够娇嫩，但是承受力强反而是优势。以你身为男性的相貌，越是做出低眉顺目的样子，客人就越容易在你身上获得征服的快感。”

“是。”

“把刚才教给你的再做一遍给我看看。”

索隆退出和室，过了片刻，轻轻地敲了两下门，听到里面说“进来”之后，将纸隔扇缓缓拉开一半，再换手推到底。他跪坐在门外，俯下身子向横造行了一礼，然后膝行着进入了房间，再从里面轻轻地把纸隔扇关上，小心避免发出门框相撞的声音。

关好门后，他又膝行至横造身边，始终低着头，直到对方向他搭话，才应了一声，抬起头来。

“做得不错，要记住在客人面前不能随便抬头，一旦客人让你抬起头，就要始终直视客人的眼睛，眼神要温柔，要向对方表示你很在意他。”

“是，我知道了。”

“最近失禁的情况训练得怎么样了？”

索隆顿了一下，“基本上……不会在客人面前尿出来了，不过还是会带着塞子，有些客人似乎很喜欢那个。”

“客人想玩就让他玩，如果客人喜欢看你失控的样子，那么在他面前失禁也没关系，要摸清对方的喜好，顺从迎合对方。”

“嗯，我会努力的……”

这样的训练会持续到中午，有时候他表现欠佳，则不得不接受惩罚。横造总是让那个入珠壮汉来弄他，有时插花穴，有时玩他的屁眼，一来二去的，竟然也慢慢适应了那种级别的巨物，甚至已经能够主动掰开屁股邀请对方进来了，可谓进步巨大。

“啊、嗯♡都说了……我做不到、啊♡”

“臭小子，之前是谁夸下海口说尊严也好身体什么都能舍弃的！”

“对、对不起……我♡呜、但是……哈啊♡♡”

“不过是控制表情而已，就算被客人弄痛了也不要突然拉下脸啊！给我微笑啊微笑！”

“啊、是……”

“——等等，不是这种笑！你表情太僵硬了！很可怕啊！”

“呜、但是……”

横造喝了口茶，拍着胸口给自己顺气。自从开始调教这小子，他简直体验了二十年来从未有过的挫败感。这样下去真的会加速衰老吧！

“算了……你算了吧，保持自然就好。乳交的技巧有在好好练习吗？”

“是的……”

壮汉抽出阴茎，他转过身去跪在地上，自己用手捧着胸，用乳沟夹住那根巨物。

“做之前要说什么？”

“我开动了♡”

索隆伸出舌头，努力地含住巨大的肉棒前端又舔又吸，胸部夹着柱身来回摩擦，露出美味的淫荡表情。巨物深深地插进他的口腔，撑得他嘴角都绷紧了，一下一下地操着他敏感的喉口。他被噎得眼泪溢出来，还不敢松口，一边吸一边努力地用柔软的奶子蹭着大鸡巴，偶尔发出一点撒娇般的尖叫声。

大约是担心操坏了他的嗓子，壮汉没有坚持太久就抽出了阴茎，大股热烫的精液射在他脸上，打得他脸颊生疼。精水滴落下来，把胸前一对奶子弄得脏兮兮的，他舔了舔唇角，又握着大鸡巴帮对方一点点舔干净。

“感谢招待……♡”

“不错呢，进步很大，面对客人的时候也要像这样注意细节。”

下午两三点开始，索隆就要到游廊里去等待客人了。由于他这几天越来越受欢迎，渐渐地已经有客人在格子外面专门等他了。

接客也差不多从这个时间点开始，一直到深夜，有时甚至要连着接待七八个男人。若只是张着腿让男人操倒是无所谓，但要加上来来回回那些复杂的礼节和程序，就额外令人心累。

这种考验体力的工作，也算是修行的一部分了，索隆苦中作乐地想着。他才送了上一位客人离开。那个秃顶老男人实在是个麻烦又变态的人，不仅把他压在榻榻米上舔了半天逼，还捏着他的尿道塞来回抽插，疼得他眼泪都出来了，还要装出被玩到高潮的样子说谢谢客人，到现在他的两个尿道口还火辣辣地疼。

据说下一位客人已经在等他了，他披着衣服左转右转，半天也找不到妈妈桑说的那个房间。他叹了口气，脑海里已经响起横造的挖苦声。“在一间三层楼的妓院里都能迷路！你是笨蛋吗？你的脑子是被客人操坏了吗？”

为了避免耽误更多时间，他停下脚步，向一旁正在糊纸隔扇的小哥问路。

虽然只相处了几天，但妓院里的男性杂役们已经迅速地跟他搞好了关系。原因倒是很简单，某次有客人喝醉了酒闹事，狂死郎和他的小弟们又恰巧不在，几个侍者很快被揍得鼻青脸肿，大家正在发愁时，那名客人就被路过的索隆一拳放倒了。从此以后，男人们不仅再也不敢招惹他，还有点把他当大哥看待的意思。再加上他平时业绩好人又低调，从来不跟人争抢起冲突，甚至会照顾其他女孩子、主动把难缠的客人揽过来，妓馆里的大家都迅速地喜欢上了这个沉默寡言的男人。

小哥忍着笑给他指了路，又小声对他说：

“索隆大哥，听说这次点你的客人是三灾里的老大、King那边的手下哦。”

居然是凯多那边的人。索隆立刻来了精神，“我知道了，多谢你啊。”

对方也是海贼，而且知道索隆的名号。之前听说了他被Queen做成壁尻公开处刑，还十分好奇。只是当时有任务在身，没能赶上，听说了他被丢进妓馆做游女，就兴致勃勃地跑来尝鲜了。

“你可真是一天一个价钱，身价涨得这么快，看来做游女做得很得心应手嘛，明明看起来是个凶悍的男人。”

“值不值这个价，您试试就知道了……”

索隆表现得异常热情，恨不得把这几天学到的东西都在这男人身上用一遍，伺候得对方有些受宠若惊。

“哇，没想到那个海贼猎人索隆，竟然是个这么淫荡又体贴的小美人。”

索隆正趴在男人腿间给他口交，闻言抬起头，冲他露出个挑衅的笑，舌尖还一下下地撩拨着他的龟头，

“是啊……一般的男人可满足不了我。”

这海贼哪里经受得住这种勾引，阴茎在他嘴里狠狠地顶了几下，又扯着他按在地上背对着自己，臀部高高翘起。索隆还穿着兜裆布，男人也懒得解开，直接扯着后面的绳子扒拉到一边，扶着阴茎对准花穴操了进去。

他叫得像只发情的小母猫，伸出舌尖发出甜腻的喘息，花穴收缩着，贪婪地吞咽着男人的性器。

“唔♡好大、好热啊……啊啊、里面要被烫坏了♡”

“哈，所谓东海的魔兽其实是淫兽吧？我的下面都要被你夹断了哦。” 男人的阴囊“啪啪”地拍打着他的屁股，手指掐着白皙的臀肉，留下了通红的印子，

“嗯嗯、那么硬的东西，怎么可能啊……♡请再深一点？里面也好想要……”

他使出浑身解数，勾引着男人翻来覆去地操他，同时装作不经意地向男人打听同伴那边的情况。这海贼是King的手下，一向跟Queen那边的人很不对付，便把路飞和基德大闹兔碗的事当做笑话讲给他听。

“虽然我负责的区域在白舞，不过那个基德出逃的事情传得很快，大家都知道了，哈哈！你的船长也不是什么善茬，不知道Queen要怎么对付他呢。”

听说路飞把狱卒弄得很头疼，索隆脸上不由露出一点笑意，男人还以为是自己把他操得爽了，动作得更加卖力了。

“小荡妇，笑得这么开心，是被我弄舒服了？”

索隆回过神，笑着伸出手搂住对方的脖子，两腿也缠上男人的腰。

“嗯♡很舒服、好厉害啊……♡”

这海贼的体力很好，一直折腾到半夜时分，才终于尽了兴。索隆被他操得浑身发软，双腿大开躺在被褥上，花穴偶尔抽动一下，大股的精液和淫水就顺着腿根往下淌。他微微合着眼睛，喘着气，一只脚还缓缓地在对方胯部磨蹭，勾引正在穿衣服的男人。

“这就要走了吗？”

男人抓住他的脚踝，亲了一下，“我也不想走啊，不过后半夜还有事要忙。”

“真辛苦呢。”索隆被他亲得一阵痒，也爬起来整理衣服，“那我送您下去。”

“Queen那家伙也真狠心啊，搞什么公开处刑，明明是这么极品的身体。还好没怎么受伤，嗯？是我的话就把你藏起来一个人天天操。”

“能每天被你……被您操的话，一定很幸福呢♡请下次再来哦，多多照顾我的生意♡♡”

男人显然已经爱上了他的身体，按着他亲了半天，大手打着圈揉捏着他的屁股，向他保证一定常来。

像这个海贼一样被zoro亲迷得神魂颠倒的男人，已经多得数不过来了。即使严苛如横造，也不得不承认，索隆的确很有勾引男人的天赋。

虽然外表是男人，但因为之前公开处刑的缘故，花之都的许多男人都懂得他身体的妙处。有许多客人就是因为之前尝过壁尻的滋味才专门来找他的，也有当时人太多没排上队、或是听说过但没见过，因此对他十分好奇的。而身为游女的索隆与当时的壁尻相比较，又多了些柔顺的气质，仅仅是坐在格子后面，就能勾走男人们的魂。

由于他的生意太过火爆，来找他的客人很快就排起了队，妓馆不得不将他的价格抬了又抬，并规定即使多人一同享用，也要按人头计费。到第五日时，游女Zoro的身价已经从最初的三百文涨到了二两。

这日也是，从下午开始就一直在侍奉男人。夜晚的灯火刚刚点起来、他送走今天的第五个客人时，横造告诉他，之后不必去游廊等候了。

“好好收拾打扮一下自己，有位身份高贵的武士大人要见你。”

“武士？是……大蛇的人？”索隆正揉着被捆得有些发麻的手腕，闻言抬起头来。

“现在有些地位的武士当然都是将军的家臣。这位阪口信之助大人刚刚继承了京都所司代之位，统括花之都内所有辖地的治安，是一位举足轻重的人物。”

横造顿了顿，看了他一眼，继续说道：“他偶尔才会来玩一次，本来是轮不到你去服侍这样尊贵的客人的，不过阪口大人似乎对你很感兴趣，这也是你一直在等待的机会，要好好抓紧了。”

“……是，我明白了。”

（待续）


	10. 和之国花魁篇-07 武士·上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原创角色x藻，没什么车，纯唠嗑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019/09/07 勘误

**和之国花魁篇~武士·上**

“阪口大人，请稍候片刻。索隆十郎正在换衣准备，马上就来见您。”

伴着尺八与三味线的合奏声、艺妓抑扬顿挫的唱腔，年轻舞妓们举着扇子在和室里翩翩起舞。端坐在房间正中的年轻武士点了点头，向横造举杯示意。

“辛苦你了。不打招呼就突然来到这里，还心血来潮地提出要见当红的游女，让你们困扰了吧。”

“哪里，能得到阪口大人的青睐是他的荣幸。可惜狂死郎老板不在，少了个意气相投的酒友，还希望您不要感觉无聊才好。”

武士笑了笑，“没关系，何况总让狂死郎陪我喝酒也不太合适吧，不知道的人还以为我来妓院就是为了找他呢。”

陪酒的艺伎与女中们都忍着笑，看来私下里又免不了编排一通老板。横造笑着摇了摇头，向武士行了个礼，躬身告退。

这位身份尊贵、性情温和可亲的年轻武士名为阪口信之助，出生于世禄九百石的公卿之家。他今年刚满二十三岁，就已经继承了父亲的京都所司代之职，负责花之都内的治安、处理诉讼、以及总领监察京畿各地的町奉行。

他身材比一般人更高大，与狂死郎相仿，容貌端正，规规矩矩地梳着月代头，发髻贴在头顶，一丝不乱。由于出身望族，自小学习六艺与诗书，无论是谈吐还是举止，都能显出他良好的教养来。虽然阪口与狂死郎是朋友，却并不经常来花街找乐子，偶尔出现在这里，总是能引得许多游女倾心，努力争取服侍他的机会。其中也不乏暗自期盼着能被他看上、替自己赎身离开花街的。

“总之，说阪口大人是花街最受欢迎的客人也不为过。即使是万人之上的将军大人，也因为相貌的原因而稍微逊色于他呢。”

女中一边为索隆清理身体，一边向他介绍今晚的客人。索隆被套上了一身黑底花卉纹的女式和服，专门为艺妓穿衣的男众认真地给他缠着沉甸甸的腰带结。他乖乖地伸开手臂，心里却很别扭，这衣服的花纹太过艳丽，一个大男人穿成这样，违和感也太强烈了。

所幸横造的想法跟他差不多。番头站在门口，上下打量他半天，皱着眉开口道：

“阪口大人一向不喜欢浓妆艳抹的样子。这件衣服不合适，给他换一身新人舞妓的衣服吧，颜色要素一些，腰带结也不要打在前面。”

女中应了一声，于是又把繁复的衣带一层层解开，拿来另一套衣服给他换上。

这次是白色印浅绿花纹的和服，下摆比之前那套游女的衣装要窄一些。女中在他腰间扎上同色的丸带，发髻低低地挽在脑后，饰以垂坠的小花。后面的衣领放得很低，露出了白皙的脖颈，随着动作还能看见更深处的肌肤。

这不还是女人的衣服吗！索隆有些郁闷，但也不能违抗横造的命令。女式的和服与男人的不同，下半身收得很紧，他只能小步走路，穿着足袋走在地板上时，总觉得自己要打滑摔倒。横造亲自带他去阪口的房间，路上不停地叮嘱他。

“阪口大人虽然不常来，但每次都很大方，基本上喜欢温和柔顺的人。你只要乖乖躺好就行了，他要做什么便让他做，切记不要违逆他。”

“是。”

“他身份高贵，在将军面前也很说得上话。这之后的事情要靠你自己争取，努力去讨他的欢心吧。”

索隆站在房间外敲了敲门，里面的乐声与歌声停了下来，一名新造帮他打开门，羞怯地朝他笑了一下。女中和艺伎们停下了手中的活计，收拾起酒宴的用具，向房间里的年轻武士行了礼，纷纷鱼贯而出。原本热闹的和室很快安静下来，回过神时，房间里就只剩下索隆与阪口信之助二人了。

他谨记着横造的教诲，没有擅自抬起头，在门口跪下来，一点一点膝行着挪到了房间中央，低着头俯下身向对方行礼。和服紧紧地绷在腰臀上，勒得他有些难受。

武士没有出声，他思量了一下，主动自报家门。

“奴名为……索隆十郎，前来服侍您。”

“请抬起头来吧。”

对方沉声说道，使用的并不是与游女交谈的语气。索隆有些诧异地抬头看他，年轻武士仍然端端正正地坐在那里与他对视，同往常那些客人不一样，眼神中并没有赤裸的色欲。

实际上，阪口信之助此前曾经在花街见过索隆一面。

数日前，他路过花街，向狂死郎询问下城町商铺的情况。商谈结束后，他婉拒了对方的邀请，一边走出妓馆的大门，将两把刀挂在腰间，一边带上骑马的手套。在等待随从牵马过来时，他注意到花街的入口处不知何时排起了长长的队伍。

随从向他解释道，奎因抓了一名犯人，正在这里试验新刑罚，其内容是将男人禁锢在墙壁上，供过路的人发泄欲望。

“对了，那囚犯正是前段时间杀害南町奉行的斩人魔，索隆十郎。”随从补充了一句。

那个斩人魔……吗。阪口信之助骑着马路过排队的地方，有些好奇地看向墙壁中央的男人。那男人正在呕吐，大概是被迫吃了些脏东西，吐出来的也不过是胃酸和陌生人的体液而已。他一边呛咳、一边还被后面的人顶得不停地颤抖，模样很是凄惨。

武士有些不忍再看。无论是生理还是心理上，这刑罚都太折磨人了，再刚强的男人也难以承受，大概坚持不了多久就会垮掉吧。

他这样想着，正要收回目光时，那男人的目光与他相遇了。他紧紧握住了手里的缰绳，为自己那一瞬间的震撼感到难以置信。

那是怎样的眼神啊，冷静、锐利又极端危险，如同猛兽一般安静地蛰伏，仿佛身前身后的一切羞辱折磨都与他无关。这男人，一定是个深谙修罗之道的强大武士。

从那时起，阪口信之助就萌生了要与这个男人相谈一番的想法。而此时此刻他的沉默，也正是因为实在很难将那个铁骨铮铮的浪人、与眼前这个柔顺的男人联系在一起。

在索隆十郎身上究竟发生了什么呢？难道成为游女就能让一个人做出这么多改变吗？

索隆不知道这个年轻武士心里在想些什么，但他敏锐地察觉到对方似乎情绪不高。虽然他并不擅长主动，也始终觉得以色侍人是件难堪的事，但既然已经向横造夸下了海口，就无论如何都要抓住机会，取悦对方。

他慢慢挪到武士身边，见对方并不拒绝他的接近，又提起酒壶给武士倒酒。

武士很礼貌地接了酒，又示意索隆再倒一杯，两人举杯相碰。索隆端着酒杯一饮而尽，动作倒是很有几分豪气的样子，武士眼中也带了笑意。

“果然无论怎么看，都无法把你跟游女联系起来。听狂死郎说你很受客人们的欢迎，身价涨得飞快，我还以为是记错了人呢。”

索隆有些诧异，他对这名武士并没有什么印象。“您认识我吗？”

“早就听说过阁下的大名。”武士顿了顿，神色有些复杂地看着他，“之前被你所斩的那名奉行，算是我的下属。”

索隆皱着眉思索了片刻，才想起来对方所说的奉行是什么人。

“啊……你说那个警官啊，其实那小子才是试刀杀人犯，我砍他也是被逼无奈。”

武士愣了一下，神情也严肃起来。

“请把详细的情况告诉我。”

索隆有些摸不着头脑，难道这武士不是来嫖妓，而是来查案的？

他将奉行杀人被他撞见、又以试刀杀人犯的罪名陷害于他，贪图名刀秋水、逼他切腹、最后被他斩杀的事实，向阪口信之助一一说明。对方眉头紧紧皱起来，听到最后奉行被一刀毙命时，轻轻地叹了一口气。

“这个人原本声誉就很糟糕。在我成为家主之前，他是靠着陷害前任奉行才上位的，我正打算找个机会撤了他的职，没想到先被你就地正法了。”

武士又对着他欠了欠身，“抱歉，给你添麻烦了。我的下属竟然做出这样的事，真是令人羞愧啊。”

堂堂贵族竟然向一介游女行礼，即使神经粗如索隆，也觉得颇不自在。他摆了摆手，“不过是做了几天通缉犯而已，算不上什么。再说那个人本性如此，也不是你……您的错。”

武士又笑了起来，拍拍他的肩，“叫我信之助就好。在我面前请放松一些吧，不用刻意做出游女的样子。我也不喜欢那些满口规矩的贵族，太拘束了。”

索隆犹豫了片刻，决定按这男人说的去做。他不再紧紧夹着腿跪坐，紧绷着保持礼仪的神经也放松下来。这位武士的性格倒是十分平易近人，只是不知道要这样聊天到什么时候呢？他甚至搞不清对方今天到底是不是想上他。

“说起来，索隆君刚才提到了名刀，我在那次事件的报告中也有听闻。那把刀当真是龙马大人的遗物秋水吗？你又是怎么得到的呢？”

“是真品没错，那个就说来话长了啊。”

他开始向武士讲述他得到这把刀的经历。那些对和之国的人如同天方夜谭一样的冒险，武士却毫不怀疑地接受了。

“影影果实……是同凯多那群人一样的妖术吗？”

“唔，可以这么理解。总之我同伴的影子被放进了龙马的身体里，使他复活成为了行走的僵尸。为了夺回影子，我跟他打了一场。”

“真羡慕啊，能跟那名传说中的武士对决。龙马大人一定很强吧？”

“他的确很强，虽然使用的是跟武士刀完全不匹配的招式，但肉体的强悍已经能让人感到震撼。与他交手之后，我就一直在期待来到和之国，来领教那个男人故乡的剑术。”

武士听得津津有味，眼含笑意地望着他，“那么，索隆君在这里找到称心的对手了吗？”

索隆摇了摇头，“还没来得及跟厉害的武士交手，就遇到了很强大的敌人，变成了现在这个样子。”

他聊得有些犯困，忍不住偷偷打了个呵欠。在这之前他已经接待了好几个客人，身体和精神都很疲惫了，整个人都有些昏昏欲睡。其他男人点了他，一般都是直奔主题的，这武士只聊天不碰他，反而不知道该怎么应付了。

武士打量着他，思索了片刻，又笑着开口道。

“说实话，我今天来到这里，只是为了见你一面。我跟那些崇尚众道的武士不同，对男人并没什么兴趣。”

索隆有些郁闷，看起来今天这生意是做不成了。又觉得意料之中，这武士一开始就不像是要操他的样子，大概真的只是想问几句话。只是不知道为什么要这样大费周章地花钱把他叫出来。

“不过现在，我改变主意了。”年轻的武士眨了眨眼，拉起他的手，“经过刚才的一番交谈，我似乎喜欢上您了。”

索隆险些呛了一口酒，这武士的神情又不像是开玩笑。嗯——喜欢什么的，总之就是可以做的意思吧？

“那是我的荣幸。”他干巴巴地回答。

“请试着来服侍我吧，当然，如果觉得屈辱的话，也可以拒绝。”

索隆点了点头，放下酒杯，将小食桌轻轻推到一边。男人的身材要比他高大许多，索隆连伸手搂住对方的脖子都有些困难。他思量了一下，索性俯下身来直奔主题，去解武士的衣带。

他跪趴在榻榻米上，动作有些笨拙地解开男人穿的兜裆布，鼻尖几乎要碰在上面。与高大的身材相称的巨大性器静静地沉睡在腿间，看来武士说得没错，他的确不是那种会对男人直接产生欲望的类型。

只要舔硬了插进去，还不是都一样。索隆这样想着，双手捧起沉甸甸的阴茎，闭着眼含了进去。他嘴巴张得很大，努力地吞下整个龟头，舌尖在凹陷处打着圈舔弄，手指不轻不重地按揉摩擦着茎身。

衣摆上有淡淡的熏香味道，与男性的气味混杂在一起。

武士看着他，心里有种奇异的亢奋感。一个曾经与传说中的龙马交手的武士、一刀劈开奉行所正厅的浪人，一个拥有猛兽般眼神的男人，正伏在自己胯下，努力地吞吐着自己的阴茎，取悦自己。这种因征服欲得到满足而升腾起的欲望与单纯的解决生理需求不同，并不猛烈，却在下腹持续燃烧着，酝酿着一场狂风骤雨。

他已经忍不住在脑补插进索隆的身体、将男人按在身下蹂躏的情形了，跪伏在自己胯间的男人不知何时却停下了动作。他静静等了片刻，对方的姿势还是没有丝毫变化。

“索隆君？”他忍不住唤了一声，却没换来半点反应，直到听见一点细微的鼾声。

不会吧……这男人，竟然嘴里含着别人的性器睡着了？

阪口信之助抽了抽嘴角，把完全勃起的阴茎从男人嘴里抽出来。索隆半张着嘴，嘴角还流着口水，眼睛紧紧闭着、睡得很沉。大概潜意识里知道武士并不会伤害他，即使对方在自己身上动手动脚，也没有警觉地醒来。

武士有些无语地解开他的衣服，心想自己都硬成这样了，不发泄一下也太可怜了。但看到了索隆裸露的身体后，他又改变了主意。线条漂亮的肌肉上遍布着青紫的吻痕和绳痕，乳头和下面也肿得相当凄惨。怪不得这男人会累到睡着，应该是连续接待了好几个客人吧。

男人帮他把塞在花穴里的香袋拉出来，带出一条淫靡的水线。索隆细细地呻吟了一声，仍然昏睡着，将毫无防备的样子暴露在他面前。

“这可真是……”

武士好笑地摇摇头，觉得这个神经大条的男人简直可怜又可爱。这样插进去，简直让他有趁人之危的感觉了。思量再三，他最终还是选择了自己消火，一边看着索隆的睡颜撸管一边自嘲。

嫖妓哪有这样委屈自己的呢？

（待续）


	11. 和之国花魁篇-08 武士·下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 武士大人跟藻藻独处的两天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性藻，原创角色x藻注意

**和之国花魁篇~武士·下**

熟悉阪口信之助的人，会觉得他有些外热内冷。他一向喜爱女子的温柔，也钦佩男人的勇武，不过也仅止于此。他接任家主以来，上门说媒的人踏破了门槛，也没见他对哪个武家的小姐动心。虽然偶尔会来花街解决欲望，但比起性事，骑射和剑道反而更能让他提起兴致。

然而此时，他久久地凝视着索隆的睡颜，心中翻涌的思绪连自己都感到惊讶了。

他应该是不喜欢男人的。如果说昨夜是一时兴起的话，经过一个晚上也该冷静下来了。但他对这个浪人的兴趣竟然丝毫没有减退，甚至还有愈演愈烈的趋势。

索隆十郎毫无防备地睡在他身边，因为体型差的原因，整个人都蜷缩在他怀里，嘴唇微张，呼吸悠长，是十分令人安心的睡相。武士忍不住伸出手指，戳了戳他的脸颊，他睫毛微微颤动一下，又恢复了平静。

武士把他往怀里又带了带，低头轻轻地亲他的脸，去吻男人凌厉的眉峰、左眼上细长的伤疤与挺翘的鼻梁。索隆被他弄得有些痒，半睡半醒地哼哼，一边往他身上蹭。

“别闹、路飞……唔……”

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，武士立即吻上了他的唇，慢条斯理地舔着他的唇瓣，叩开牙关、撩拨他的舌尖。索隆被亲得有些喘不过气来，在看清眼前的人之后睁大了眼睛，由于左眼紧闭着，仿佛有些生气地皱着眉一般，阪口却只觉得这模样十分可爱。

漫长的亲吻终于结束之后，索隆已经完全清醒了，发觉自己的膝盖还抵着对方勃起的性器，有些尴尬地收回了腿。他只记得昨晚自己扒了人家的裤子口交，之后的事情一概没了记忆。他虽然赤身裸体睡在被褥里，身上却很清爽，如果后面被那么大的东西插过，一定不会像现在这么轻松的。

他发出一声懊恼的低叹，爬起来趴在榻榻米上，额头贴着地面。

“对不起！我……我昨天是不是睡着了？”

武士看他慌乱的样子，笑出了声，也坐起身来。

“是啊，吓了我一跳呢。跟我做爱就那么无聊吗？”

完蛋了，客人一定会投诉他的。明明答应横造要好好把握机会，结果竟然把客人冷落在一边、自己睡过去了……真是太失态了！

“非常抱歉！如果方便的话……我现在可以补偿您！我会对老板说让他延长时间的。”

武士看起来并不怎么生气，拉着他的手，让他抬起头来。“虽然现在我的确很想跟你来一发，不过还是先吃饭吧。你昨晚一直在接客，应该也没来得及进食，要不要和我一起？”

他这么一说，索隆的肚子很应景地“咕噜噜”叫了起来。武士的笑意更深了，他只好点了点头，压下难堪的情绪，顺从对方的安排。

“……是，我来帮您穿衣服。”

武士按了传唤铃，很快有女中端着洗漱用具过来。索隆帮他把袴的系带拉到腰后打结——这还是他前几天特训的成果，虽然动作有些生疏，总算没有出错。武士着装完毕后，转头向女中吩咐道：

“麻烦你把横造请过来吧，我有事要跟他谈。”

女中应声去了，索隆望着自己昨天穿的那套和服，有些犯了难。这衣服难脱也难穿，他自己搞不定，也不知道昨天阪口是怎么帮他把衣服扒下来的。

武士似乎是看出来他的为难，也猜到索隆这样的人肯定不情愿穿女装，提醒他穿平时的便装就好，不必拘束。索隆有些感激地看了他一眼，点了点头，从柜子里翻出一件白色的长襦袢，又把寝具收起来，塞进壁橱里。

横造来时，索隆正推开木窗，日光从窗扉的缝隙里照进来，慵懒与暧昧的气氛逐渐消弭殆尽。

“日安，阪口大人。不知昨夜是否尽兴了？”

索隆紧张地跪坐在武士身边，阪口信之助看了他一眼，意味深长地笑了笑。

“索隆君很不错，我很满意，只是一夜时间太短了，我想包下他一段日子，可以吗？”

“这……他终究是因罪获刑才做了游女，若是将军那边知道了，恐怕不太好办啊……”

“不必担心，我不带他出去，狂死郎也不会拒绝的。我的休沐日也只有两天而已，不会独占他太久的。”

横造略一沉思，点头称是，阪口便出门去找自己的随从安排留宿的事宜了。他一离开房间，索隆立即皱起了眉，有些焦急地抓住了横造的衣袖。

“横造先生，他说包下我是什么意思？”

“怎么，专门服侍一个客人，比平时的工作更轻松，你倒不乐意了？”

“可是、如果赚的钱不够，我的同伴那边……”

横造白了他一眼，“臭小子，你以为阪口大人是都城外面来的穷小子么！他在这里住两日的开销，都足够你接待一百个男人了！”

“哦，”索隆放下心来，从善如流地松开了手，“那请问接下来我要做些什么？”

“自然是全权负责照顾阪口大人的生活起居、陪他玩乐、并且随时给他操咯。我会让女中从旁协助你，你也认真学着，别穿个衣服都笨手笨脚的。”

大概是武士身份尊贵的缘故，这顿早餐准备得相当精致。食桌上摆满了盛放着各式煮物与渍物的小碟，汤碗里分别盛着温热的鸡蛋烧与味增汤。索隆拿起整块的橘色岩盐，替他用搓板搓成盐末、撒在烤鱼上。

武士一直看着他笑，眉眼弯弯的。索隆有些不自在，低头看看自己的衣服，又摸了摸脸。

“有什么奇怪的地方吗？”

“只是突然觉得，索隆君就像我的新婚妻子一样呢。谢谢，我开动了。”

开什么玩笑。索隆扯了扯嘴角，就算是妻子，丈夫也不可能是你啊。

他跪坐在一旁服侍武士吃饭，偶尔帮他揭开食盅的盖子。武士见他一直不动筷，又开口道：

“索隆君也一起吃吧，不必在意我。”

“啊……好的。多谢你，还特地给我也点了一份。”

武士眨了眨眼，笑道，“反正我的开销都会算作你的业绩，这是一举两得呀。”

“……你可真是个好人啊。”索隆坐到自己的小桌前。他是真的饿了，也顾不上礼仪形象之类，直接捧着碗扒饭，脸颊塞得鼓鼓的，连米粒沾在了脸上都没发觉。

武士在家里拘束惯了，看着他的吃相，倒觉得有趣。如果天天能让他陪着自己吃饭，一定每餐都吃得很香吧。

用餐完毕，索隆让女中撤了桌案，又给阪口倒了茶，坐在一边等候吩咐。武士可能是他见过的最有耐性的客人了，吃饱喝足之后便拉着他喝茶聊天，说是饭后要消食。他讲的大多是官场里与家族的琐事，大概是因为刚成为家主，也有许多烦恼。索隆静静听着，偶尔回一两句话，或者试探着打听一下可能跟同伴有关的消息。过了大约半小时，武士又突然提出要去泡一泡温泉。

“说起来，我还没怎么去过这里的温泉呢，只听说修得很好，白天也很安静。”

“……我带您去吧。”

索隆这时候倒也不急于在情事上表现自己了。反正还有两天的时间，随便这武士怎么玩，他奉陪便是。

当然，最后给武士带路的不是他，而是过路的侍者。两人换上浴衣、来到后院的汤池区里时，武士还笑个不停。

“这不是一开始就走错方向了吗？我们差点绕到妓馆外面去啊？”

“……啊，我们去那边的汤池吧。”

索隆生硬地转移了话题，阪口也只是笑，这事算是被糊弄过去了。池子收拾得很干净，侍者早已在浴池边上放了布巾、木盆与酒具，并挂起了清场的标志，禁止其他人来打扰。

武士站在池边，把浴衣脱下来放在篮子里，一旁的索隆正要解衣带，被他给拦住了。

“就这样穿着衣服进去吧。”

这个要求有点意味不明，索隆疑惑地看了他一眼，被武士拉着走进浴池。浴衣被热水浸透之后，变成了半透明的质地，紧紧贴在身上，胸部和腹肌被勾勒得一清二楚。隔着衣服能看到绯色的乳头，由于热水的刺激已经挺立起来，在蒸腾的水汽之中若隐若现。

他似乎有点明白过来，拉了拉衣服，胸部的轮廓变得更明显了。武士靠在池边，把他拉过来抱在怀里，由于体型差的缘故，他正好坐在武士的两腿之间，后背倚着对方的胸膛。这样的姿势太过亲昵，索隆有点不自在地动了动，敏锐地察觉到身后的人呼吸一深。

武士轻轻吻了吻他的后颈，一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手顺着浴衣的边缘摸进去。碰到下面柔软的部分，又笑起来。

“你下面果然什么都没穿。”

“……穿兜裆布太麻烦了。”索隆顿了一下，又补充道，“而且，跟您在一起、穿裤子也没什么意义吧。”

武士闷笑着咬了一下他的肩膀，大手覆盖上他腿间的花穴，用掌心缓缓地按揉着敏感的软肉。

“你可真擅长煽动男人啊。”

索隆的呼吸逐渐急促，热水和手掌的双重刺激让他下身有些麻痒，小腹涌起一阵阵热流。武士的手指渐渐向里面探进去，拨开了紧闭的花瓣，花核暴露在热水中，他难耐地哼了一声。

“之前就想问了，这个东西是装饰吗？”武士拨弄着他尿道口上塞着的银色饰物，刺痛和快感交替袭来，让他忍不住呻吟出声。

“不，那个是……用来防止在客人面前失态的。”

武士了然，啧了一声，捏着尿道塞的顶部，帮他轻轻拔出来，丢到一边。

“跟我在一起的时候用不着这东西。”

“呜……”两个尿道口被塞得久了，隐约有扩大的趋势，此时突然接触到热水，索隆忍不住身体一颤。

身后抵着自己的巨物也变得愈发坚硬了，他有意无意地随着水波摇晃着身体，股沟贴着对方的阴茎缓缓摩擦。阪口喘着气，把湿漉漉的浴衣从他肩头剥下来，一串急切而热烈的吻落在他光裸的背部。索隆转过半身来，手臂环住了武士的脖颈，被武士封住了唇。

武士半抱着他，两人换了个位置，把索隆压在了浴池边上。他的脊背顶着微凉的坚硬岩石，被武士按住双手，长时间地亲吻。灵巧的舌尖顶进他的口腔，狠狠摩擦着敏感的舌根和上颚的黏膜，把他亲得浑身发软，全靠武士支撑着才没滑下去。漫长的亲吻终于结束时，两人都已经有些气喘吁吁，那件浴衣早就漂到了一旁，武士的阴茎在他腿间乱撞，龟头偶尔蹭上敏感的花穴，让他颤抖着夹紧了腿。

索隆伸手往下摸索，将那根沉甸甸的巨物握住，又用湿润的眼神望着武士，舔了舔唇。

“可以吃吗？这个，看起来很美味……”

武士愣了一下，眼底的欲望烧得更烈，站起身来，动作有些粗暴地按着索隆的后脑，把自己的肉棒塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔唔唔……！”

对方的阴茎实在太大了，索隆被噎得一口气喘不上来。因为在温泉里泡了片刻、又涨得厉害，那东西比他口腔的温度还要高，火热的龟头直顶着他的喉口，仿佛钉进他喉咙的一根楔子。为了弥补昨天的失误，他努力地吞咽着这根巨物，舌头快速而煽情地舔着肉棒，喉咙不停地收缩，还捧着自己的胸部去摩擦茎身。

武士的大手扶着他的后颈，以免他的头磕在石头上。他抽插的动作并不算快，却一下比一下捅进更深处，直到把索隆逼得从喉咙里发出模糊的颤音、呛出眼泪来，才浅浅退出来一截，在柔软湿润的口腔里快速冲刺。也许是因为泡在温泉里，索隆仅仅是被他操嘴巴，汗水就已经流了满脸，呼吸也越来越困难，直到那阴茎抖了抖，从他嘴里抽出来时，才得以大口地喘气。

巨大而火热的性器戳在他脸上，阪口的呼吸十分急促，额头也冒出汗来。索隆知道他大概是快要射了，握住肉棒，舌尖在马眼上轻轻扫了一下，那东西在他手中跳动着喷发出来，滚烫的精液淋在他的脸上。他伸出双手接住流下来的液体，等武士射完，又全部喝了下去，把肉棒仔仔细细地舔干净。

“感、感谢招待……”

索隆有些别扭地说出横造教他的台词，武士笑出了声，又摸摸他的脸。

“真是的，在我面前不用这么勉强自己啊。”

他眨了眨眼表示知道了，忽然被打横抱起来，离开水面的身体一重，下意识地抱住了武士的手臂。

武士抱着他迈出浴池，随手扯了件衣服盖在他身上，几步走到旁边的小屋里。这间屋子里有围炉，是专门用来温酒和煮甜汤的，虽然光线昏暗，但榻榻米清扫得很干净。阪口把浴衣铺在地上，又把索隆放下来，让他赤身裸体地躺在上面。

“本来想着先发泄一下、回去再继续的。稍微有点忍不住了啊。”

索隆屈起一条腿，把下体完全暴露在他面前，因为泡过温泉、脸颊和身上有些潮热，他避开了对方的眼神，低声说道：

“……我也等不及了，请快点进来吧。”

“啊……啊啊……那里、好胀啊♡”

他的身高只到武士的腰，被人压在身下操时，整个缩在人家怀里，那模样看上去简直有几分可怜。武士的大手很轻松地握住他的腰，巨大的阴茎仿佛要捅穿他的身体一般，缓缓地向里推进。索隆被操得不停打颤，胸部也随着对方的动作一抖一抖。他的乳晕很大，颜色也很好看，湿软的奶头蹭在武士的腹肌上。色情得要命。

才吞下一半的肉棒，就已经顶到深处的宫口了，他轻轻扭着腰，呻吟声被撞得支离破碎。

“啊♡不行……顶到了、要顶到子宫了♡”

因为对方是武士，性格又同自己很合得来，索隆竟然久违地感到害羞了。他被又大又硬的肉棒插着花穴，下面又爽又酸麻，想努力保持形象，又忍不住要浪叫，实在难受得很。

阪口见他这副别扭样子反而觉得更可爱了，只觉得无论男女，还未见过有比他更吸引人的。他越是这样呻吟求饶，武士就越想要欺负他，捏着他的腰不许他逃跑，龟头反复撞击着宫口，终于找准角度、顶开了那个柔软的缝隙。

索隆发出一声近乎崩溃的尖叫，身体弓得如虾子一般，前面的阴茎颤抖着挤出一股精液。武士并没停下来，而是一鼓作气将整根巨物都塞进了对方的身体，直到沉甸甸的囊袋贴在柔软的臀部上。索隆被他插得喘不过气，眼角泛出泪来，嗯嗯唔唔地呻吟着，半天才回过神来。

“好厉害啊，居然能全部吃进去……”

武士帮他擦掉脸上的汗水和眼泪，低头亲了亲他的额头。索隆只觉得自己被劈成了两半，整个子宫都被男人的鸡巴填满，呼吸时都能感受到身体里不属于自己的重量。

“呼……好大、太深了……里面……啊啊啊啊！”

他又小声尖叫起来，小腹被武士轻轻按了一下，深埋在里面的阴茎隔着柔韧的腹肌，几乎凸了出来。武士觉得有趣，又按压了几下那个地方，每次动作都能换来激烈的反应，里面也咬得更紧了。

“啊、呜啊啊啊……！不、不行了……”

“请叫我信之助吧。”

“信之助大人……♡呜、请不要再……啊啊♡那里好酸♡”

武士这才满意地放过他，开始在他的身体里抽送。他插得太深，龟头都顶在了子宫的内壁上，仅仅是在里面动了几下，就让索隆抽搐着高潮了一次。一股一股的淫水从紧缩的花穴里喷出来，浇在粗硬的龟头上，又随着武士的动作溢出穴口，把身下的浴衣浸得湿透。

他被操得整个子宫都套在鸡巴上面，像个套子一样被人抓着腰耸动。还好之前被调教过之后能吃下更大的东西了，子宫也变得相当淫荡，他几乎来不及做出什么回应，只能躺着任人摆弄，被巨大的阴茎操到最里面，奸淫着柔嫩火热的肉壶。武士的肉棒在敏感的子宫里不停地搅动画圈，他爽得不停尖叫，断断续续地说着无意义的词语，几次都被操得差点晕过去。

武士的阴茎胀大了一些，紧紧堵着他的子宫口，在里面喷射出来。滚烫的精液直接注入子宫的一瞬间，他就哭喊着失禁了，阴茎和花穴齐齐达到了高潮，却只能流出一点尿液、浑身不停地颤抖。

“别哭啊，”武士笑着亲亲他，“有这么爽吗？”

“呜……”

阪口把阴茎拔出来，仔细检查他的花穴有没有受伤。因为之前直接射在了子宫里，宫口又习惯性地闭合了，精液并不会流出来。

“诶……对了，你会怀孕吗？”

“……才不会呢。”

“真遗憾啊，本来还想再多射一些给你的。”

“那个无所谓吧。嗯……啊、啊……怎么又……啊啊啊！”

他被男人捞起来，面对面跨坐在武士的大腿上，又一次勃起的阴茎抵着他的花穴口。武士按着他的肩膀，让他慢慢坐下去，他一边颤抖一边呻吟出声，紧紧抓住武士的胳膊。

阴茎再一次顶开了被狠狠蹂躏过的宫口，搅动着装满了精液与淫水的子宫。武士的体毛也被溢出来的体液打湿了，随着动作紧紧贴着他的花穴磨蹭，把逼口磨得通红。男人大约在他体内射了三四次，子宫才被灌满、再也装不下更多的东西，颤抖着流出白浊的液体。索隆的肚子都被射得鼓起来，简直变成了男人专属的精液容器。

武士的那东西实在太大了，让他不禁产生再这样干下去、子宫都要被拖出来的错觉。对方一从他身体里退出来，他就直往后缩，然后气喘吁吁地跪趴在地上，翘起了臀部，扒着自己的屁眼给武士看。

“这里、后面也洗干净了，请插进这里来吧。”

“嗯？后面也想要我操吗。说起来，我的确没有跟男人做过，也没用过这个地方。”

“啊，请、请试试吧。”索隆觉得自己这样很丢人，脸涨得通红，但又实在担心自己真的被插坏。

武士从善如流，从背后抱住他，阴茎抵在他的股间，煽情地舔咬他的脊背，留下一串暧昧的痕迹。

“你的背真美啊。一点伤痕都没有，线条也很好看。”

“呜……啊、啊啊啊……！”

那根巨物经过几次努力，终于埋进了他的后穴。他的肛门被粗大的肉棒撑开到极限，几乎变成了一圈透明的软肉，紧紧地咬着男人的阴茎。由于那东西太大了，只要顶进去就会摩擦到前列腺，索隆几乎全程都在靠着后面高潮，每隔几秒就要痉挛一下。

“真的呢，你的后面好紧啊，索隆君……”

“呀♡啊啊、啊啊啊！”

肉穴抽搐着紧紧箍住男人的肉棒，阪口的动作比之前又粗暴了几分，下身快速抽插着，操得他后穴汁水淋漓、屁眼外翻。索隆后面被插得满满的，前面又忍不住有些空虚起来，自己偷偷伸手去揉。武士见他这样淫荡，也伸出手去玩他的花穴，比他更粗更大的手指一下一下地揉着有些凸出来的阴蒂，中指和无名指伸进逼里剧烈地抽插抖动。索隆被他玩得浑身发软，一边喘着气一边娇声呻吟，下面一股一股地喷水，后穴也收缩得更紧了。

“嗯、嗯嗯♡信之助大人……要去了、啊啊啊♡”

硕大的阴茎挤进了后穴最深处，插进了结肠里。索隆很少被人奸淫这个地方，罕有的快感和刺激感让他流着泪不停尖叫，感觉自己连内脏都被玩弄得一塌糊涂。武士的龟头挤进了这个新奇的地方，被紧窒的瓣膜挤压着，在结肠里面四处戳刺，直到索隆被刺激得晕过去才放过他，射在了他的身体深处。

那之后，索隆又被抱着回了房间。武士似乎有无穷的精力，把他压在被褥里又亲又舔，玩弄了半天，然后再一次操进去。虽然武士的动作很温柔，也不会故意折磨他，但那东西实在太大，仅仅是插进去就已经让人受不了了。他的嗓子已经又疼又哑，下体也酸麻得仿佛跟上身分成了两半，被男人操控着身体的每一个角落、经历了无数次高潮，直到晚饭时分，才被大发慈悲地放过。

（待续）


	12. 和之国花魁篇-09 刀与信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 藻藻tcl，全城男人前来布置作业（指回信）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性藻，有原创角色x藻

**花魁篇~刀与信**

之前在温泉边上不小心撞了索隆的少年名叫阿实，是自小被妓馆收养、在花街里长大的孩子。这日一早，他就被派去做付马的活计。所谓付马，就是当过夜的客人没带够钱时，为求稳妥，由妓馆派出一人，陪同客人回家取钱付账。

所幸这次的客人是个木材铺老板的儿子，为人老实，这一趟也没什么危险。阿实办完了差事，两手揣在衣袖里，晃晃悠悠地回到了花街，正要从妓院的后门进去时，从门缝里窥见了不得了的一幕。

两个男人身着小袖与袴，手执竹刀，正在后院的空地上对峙着。其中一人是老板的朋友，阪口信之助大人；而另一个男人，正是几天前来到花街、被迫在这里做了游女的索隆十郎。

阿实吓了一跳，后院里没有旁人，他也不敢贸然上前，只能在门后偷偷观察着情况。这究竟是怎么一回事呢？阪口大人这两天住在馆里，点了那个男人作陪，他是知道的。但是一般的游女会跟客人拿着刀对砍吗？

事情的经过其实是这样。

昨夜二人一直折腾到深夜，武士才尽了兴。索隆又困又累，很快就沉沉睡去，直到第二日天色大亮了才醒来。他一睁眼，就看到武士正侧着头，仔细地观察他的睡相。

见他醒了，武士又凑过来亲了亲他的唇。索隆下意识以为对方还想继续昨天的事，差点就开口求饶。武士那物甚大，他实在被操得有些怕了，心想就算是先用手或者嘴巴也好，只求对方暂且放过他的下面。

好在武士再没有更进一步的举动，与他交换了一个亲吻之后，便放开他去穿衣洗漱了。两人安安静静地吃完了早饭，撤去小桌后，武士才微笑着看向他，提出了另一个让他有些为难的要求。

“……想与我比试一场？”

“正是。我早就想见识一下你的剑术了。我曾经去过南町奉行所，看到了你留在现场的刀痕。那种威力巨大的斩击，究竟是怎么做到的呢？”

索隆愣了一下，阪口看起来对剑术也有些心得，如果是平时，他肯定会欣然同意这场切磋。但现在他身不由己，担心这样不合规矩；对方又是客人，不好轻易拒绝他的要求。他想去问问横造，又觉得这样太过刻意，怕扫了阪口的兴。

正当他犹豫时，武士又对他说道：“光是论武也有些无聊，我向狂死郎讨一坛上等的酒来作为彩头，如何？”

“好。”

大概是听见“酒”字，索隆回答得干脆利落，一口应了下来。至于事后是否会被横造责备……到时候再想办法应对吧。

二人换了衣服，来到妓馆的后院，屏退了侍者，禁止旁人来打扰。

“花街的妓馆里都有规定，不许随身带刀，即使是贵族和将军也不例外。”武士掂量了一下稽古用的竹刀，有些遗憾地向他解释，“没法来一场真剑胜负，实在有些可惜。”

索隆有好几天没碰刀了，即使是竹刀，握在手里竟然也有些怀念的感觉。小时候在故乡的道场训练时，也是这样握着竹刀，做成百上千次的挥剑练习，再成百上千次地败给师姐。

“没关系，这样就好。”

“也不能奢求更多了。”武士走向场地另一边，双手握刀挥了几下，“在下曾经在玲后的道场修行过，是神道流的传人，你呢？”

索隆曾经听耕四郎提起过这个流派，是以朴实温厚的稳健刀法而闻名的，倒是与武士的性格非常契合。

“我是三刀流。你的流派也是使双刀的吧。既然不是真剑对决，各自只用一把刀就很公平。”

二人相隔约三丈远，各自站定，相互行了一礼，然后把手里的竹刀提高到腰侧，同时向前走了三步，做拔刀的动作。

竹刀在空中相交了一瞬又分开，二人凝神屏气，仔细观察着对方的一举一动。

武士手腕抖动了一下，低喝一声，向前方挥刀猛击，索隆单手持刀、轻而易举地挡了下来。两人继续试探着对了十几刀，剑身交击的频率也越来越快。

阪口信之助深吸了一口气，后退两步，将竹刀向下一挥，紧接着双手握刀举过头顶，缓缓落至身前。索隆会意，双手持刀从右侧飞快地抽在对方的刀身上，武士的刀握得很稳，纹丝不动。他紧接着又向前几步，竹刀的前端落在武士肩膀上方，快要击中要害时，被武士反手格挡下来。

这场对决持续时间并不长，只是简单地领教对方的招式。武士在过招中逐渐落了下风。索隆使刀的风格很野，即便用的是竹刀，也能从中感受到凶暴的剑意。

阪口在心中暗自赞叹，索隆逼近了几步，腰身微弓，竹刀横斜上劈，击中了武士握刀的右手，又往前一送，武士躲闪不及，被他击落了武器。

“啊，抱歉，你没受伤吧？”索隆收了刀，仰头望着他。

武士笑着摇摇头，揉了揉泛红的手背。索隆下手很有分寸，只是刚好击中了他使力最薄弱的地方。这个海外来的武士，虽然刀法相当凌厉，却意外地是个心细又温柔的男人。

“是我输了。”

索隆点了点头，两人结束了比试，并身坐在回廊边上休息。索隆一坐下就迫不及待地拿起酒坛，揭开封口喝了个痛快。他仰着头大口地灌酒，仿佛渴了几天似的，酒液顺着嘴角流下来，一直蔓延到锁骨以下。

阿实完全忘记了自己原本打算做的事，怔愣在原地。自那日不小心摔倒、看到索隆衣服下面的样子，他就对这名身形颀长、相貌英武的男子有了特别的印象。他知道索隆力气很大、身手很好，但亲眼见到这男人握刀的样子，心中还是极为震撼，无论如何都无法将他与那个极受欢迎、每日都要接待许多客人的游女联系在一起。

正在他发呆的时候，后院里的气氛悄然变化了。由之前剑术对决的紧张刺激，逐渐变得暧昧而旖旎。武士似乎十分兴奋，眼神热切地看着索隆喝酒的样子，呼吸也急促起来。。

索隆那坛子酒才喝了一半，就突然被身旁的人抱住了。武士扯开了他的衣领，急切的亲吻接二连三地落在他的脸上和逐渐裸露的肩颈上。索隆只惊讶了一瞬，就顺从地任由对方将他压倒在回廊的木地板上。

上衣被剥下来，赤裸的精壮上身因为刚流过汗，有着潮热的湿意。武士缓慢而色情地舔舐着他横贯胸前的疤痕，索隆躺在他身下，顺手捡起了地上的木刀向边上一挥，一道剑气斜斜划过后院大门的门缝。躲在门后的少年吓了一跳，回过神来，匆忙逃走了。

门后发出一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，又重新归于平静。武士明白过来，笑着看了他一眼，索隆扔了刀，朝他扯了扯嘴角。

“这就是你想见识的那招，飞翔斩击。”

他的神色带着点倨傲，野性又色情，落在武士眼中，无疑是一剂猛烈的催情药。宽松的袴被直接推到腰上，巨大而灼热的性器蹭进他腿间，很快顶进了湿软的后穴。

“唔……”

索隆低声呻吟着，闭上了眼睛。虽然这时候并不会有人来，但这样暴露在日光之下的性爱还是让他有些局促不安。他被男人抱在怀里，被吸着乳头、揉着臀肉，翻来覆去地操弄，偶尔发出一两声混乱的喘息。

脸上、胸部和脚腕上都有着深刻伤痕的强韧的男人，柔顺地向自己打开身体的情景，极大地满足了武士的支配欲。他亲吻着汗湿的滚烫皮肤，将阴茎完全埋在柔软又淫荡的黏膜里。大概是对决让索隆也兴奋起来了，他的下面紧紧缠住了男人的肉棒，火热的温度几乎要把对方埋在他身体里的部分给融化掉。

前列腺被反复碾磨，他的阴茎在袴里高高地翘起，几乎是被榨出了一股又一股的精水。他两手被按在头顶，下身又被那根粗大的阴茎钉住，动弹不得，花穴的麻痒越来越厉害，忍不住向武士求饶。

“哈、哈啊……前面也、想要……”

“索隆君说的是这里吗？”

武士故意隔着布料去揉捏他刚刚泄过的阴茎，索隆飞快地摇着头，被摸得难受，想要向后缩，又带着点哭腔呻吟出声。

“不、不是……是那个……女人的地方……”

他咬着牙、忍着羞耻，请求武士操他的花穴，那淫荡的肉洞涌出来的水已经把他下面弄得湿透。武士总算不再逗他，抽出了阴茎，一口气捅进了花穴里，索隆发出一声颤抖的低吟，浑身抽搐着夹紧了肉棒，被身上的男人掌控着、沉浸在恍惚又快乐的低劣欲望之中。

“索隆君愿意做我的妻子吗？”

二人结束了性事、回到房间休息时，阪口这突如其来的发言，让索隆失态地喷出了一口茶。

“开什么玩笑啊？”

“哈哈，也不全是玩笑。我仔细想过，要替你赎身的话，这个理由是最合适的。我娶你做名义上的妻子，你就能名正言顺地离开花街，之后你想做什么、想去哪里，都随你心意。”

说到这里，武士又笑了一下，“当然，如果你真的愿意跟我成家，那我会很高兴的。”

索隆沉默了片刻，摇了摇头。

“抱歉，感谢你的好意，但我有不得不留在这里的理由。”

他将自己与船长一行人来到和之国的前因后果，向武士简单地诉说了一番。阪口听完了索隆的遭遇之后，眉头紧紧皱起来，思索了片刻，也向他剖白了自己的心迹。

虽然阪口信之助的父亲是黑炭大蛇的家臣，但当年大蛇窃国之时，他也只有两三岁而已。成年之后，他将治下百姓的苦难看在眼里，对将军的苛政多有不满，也正在试图以温和的方式做出改变。

“只是，这实在太难了。名为凯多的海贼和他的手下们将这个国家牢牢掌控在手中，说是和之国真正的实权者也不为过。仅凭和之国内部的力量，根本无法与他们抗衡。”

“那可是‘四皇’啊，是这片大海上绝对的强者，”索隆摸了摸下巴，“不过我们的船长说过要把他打倒，就一定能做到。”

阪口深深地看着他。提到船长，索隆的表情就柔和下来，眼神里满是怀念与兴奋。他又笑了笑，说道：

“那真是可靠啊。真希望你们能改变这个国家的困境。虽然现在没法救你出去，还有其他我能帮得上忙的地方吗？”

“那就请帮我留心打听同伴们的情况吧，那小子越狱很有经验，说不定已经快逃出来了。另外，如果见到了跟我们一起来到和之国的同盟海贼团的人，也请告诉我他们的下落。”

武士欣然应允，并且表示如果见到他的同伴，会尽自己所能帮助他们。

因为家中临时有事要处理，武士没有留下来过夜。索隆送他离开时，武士还当着众人的面拉起他的手，在他耳边亲昵地说话。

“真舍不得就这样把你交给别的男人啊。”

“……欢迎下次再来。”

其他游女与客人见了这情形，纷纷感慨阪口大人对索隆十郎的宠爱。

送走武士之后，索隆如同卸下了重担一般，长出了一口气。虽然武士表现得相当温和守礼，除了那东西太大、操得他难受以外，身体上的负担比之前要轻松很多。但也正是因为武士性情平顺，又对他一腔热忱，他才觉得别扭。他觉得武士是个值得相交的汉子，却不愿意欠他太多人情，尤其是以游女的身份。

不知这样的日子何时才是尽头呢，索隆握了握拳，决定从明天开始打起精神来继续工作，并期盼着同伴们赶紧逃出去。

他回到与横造同住的房间，正巧跟这番头打了个照面。

“回来了？”

“是。阪口大人已经回去了。”

“这位大人对你评价甚高，看起来你很对他的胃口嘛。行了，别忙着去收拾衣服了，今晚没有别的客人，你有另一项要紧的工作。”

索隆跟着横造走进里间，只见书桌上堆了一大摞折叠起来的和纸。

“这是什么？”

“这些都是这两日你服侍阪口大人时，其他没能见到你的客人们差人送来的信。大概就是那么回事吧，给游女写几句情诗，表示喜欢和想念之类的。”

这些信都是薄薄的和纸写成的，有些带着外封，有些仅仅是折了四折，散落着堆成了小山，索隆看得有些眼晕。

“……所以我要做什么？”

横造瞟了他一眼，“当然是认真仔细地阅读每一封信，然后给客人写回信了。”

这就要说到花街的又一项传统了。花街里有各种各样的客人，从町人到贵族，只要付了钱，就能与相中的游女亲近。其中被称为上客的，妓馆在为其安排游女的时候，仅有貌美是不够的，还要兼备各种学识。为了让客人再度光临，写信也是很重要的工作。因此，游女们常常会聚集在名为茶屋的地方习字。

“虽说我们这里做的是皮肉生意，但可不仅仅是躺下让客人操就行了。礼仪、态度、与客人的互动，都是工作的一部分，细节上绝对不能疏忽！”

索隆紧紧皱着眉头，舞文弄墨之类的他可完全不擅长，平时连猜个谜都要费半天功夫。他看了看那一大堆信，又愁眉苦脸地看看横造。

“可是，我不知道该写什么啊。”

“你应该识字吧？‘我知道了，多谢您的美意’这种话总会编几句吧？客人要是夸你，你就表示感谢；若是说想你了，你就告诉人家自己也是同样的心情。哪有什么难的！”

“……我知道了，我会努力的。”

“给我抓紧时间，别让客人们等太久，今晚至少得写完一半，明天一早交给送信人。”

横造吩咐完，大步流星地离开了房间，不知道去忙什么了。索隆挠了挠头，认命地翻看起那些信件来。

正如横造所说，那些信的内容大多相差无几，只要看一眼大概内容，拣些客气又热情的话回复对方就行了。只是数量实在太大，就算他两手握着两支笔、嘴里再叼一支，一时半会也写不完。

他长叹一声，把那一堆信件放在地上，用襻膊把衣袖绑起来，又磨了墨，在桌边坐下，开始奋笔疾书。每拆开一封信，他就把信纸铺在桌案上方，再对照着抄几句回信的用语，这样一来二去，竟然也渐渐地熟练起来。

摇曳的烛光将信纸映得忽明忽暗，索隆写完第42封回信，甩了甩手腕，拿起下一封信时，突然被信纸左上角上一个小小的标记吸引了注意。

总觉得这图案很眼熟啊，也不像和之国的风格……

索隆的心脏猛地跳了一下，紧接着就黑了脸。他想起来这是什么标志了。这人传递消息的方式还真是……别出心裁！

（待续）


	13. 和之国花魁篇-10 雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟罗哥见面了。  
> 这里要解释一下，罗哥对藻并不是爱情。他跟藻的感情是双向对等的，大概是比朋友和同盟更亲密一点，做过炮友、也会关心对方，但不会越界的程度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 双性藻，有路人x藻的h描写。恋足癖+颜面骑乘

**花魁篇~雨**

——那封信没留地址，也没有署名，乍一看像是封含蓄又浪漫的匿名情书。信纸上一板一眼地写了几句话，索隆几乎能想象出对方皱着眉，努力模仿和之国的书面用语的样子。

信里没有提及任何名字，只向他表达了“希望与你相见”的意思。索隆这两天正在服侍武士，婉拒了其他客人，把这封信的内容理解为恩客对游女的思念，也完全合情合理。退一步讲，就算敌方认出了信上的标记，也无法根据其中的信息找到寄信的人。

不愧是罪恶的世代之一、红心海贼团的船长，做事相当小心谨慎。大概是考虑到他身份并不自由，这完全是一次单向的情报传递，索隆无须、也无法给出回应，只能静静等待对方的下一步行动。

在这样的处境下接到来自同盟的消息，他心里感到安慰，同时又有些别扭。罗既然打探到他在这里，大概也多少听说他之前的遭遇了。虽然索隆自己并没有将公开处刑这种事放在心上——对他来说，不过是身上受了点罪罢了。但他也不想被同盟的船长用同情的眼光检视。那总归是有点丢人的。

他又仔细读了一遍信，确认没有漏掉其他信息，便将信纸凑在火上烧了，又推开窗户，让湿润的夜风卷走纸张燃烧的焦烟。

游女们又坐在格子后面等待客人了。

今日的天气有些闷，到了下午，阴云逐渐聚拢起来，空气也变得湿重而潮热，是大雨将临的迹象。然而花街的男人们仍旧热情高涨地围在游廊前，翘首盼望着某个人的现身。

据说让他们这样兴奋的缘由，是那位索隆十郎终于重新开始接客了。为了答谢记挂他的客人们，妓馆给他安排了一场绳缚表演，地点就在这游廊的隔间里，给过路的人们免费观看。

“听说这几天他虽然不见外客，身价却翻了好几番啊！”

“那位京都所司代大人对他很是中意呢！让他连着服侍了好几天，临走的时候还拉着他的手不放……”

“哎哎，别挤啊，我好不容易才找了个能看清的位置——”

人群中有个年轻的男人，头上戴着一顶白色带斑纹的绒帽，怀里抱着长刀。他似乎被周围的人挤得很不耐烦，眉头紧紧皱在一起，因为身高的优势，倒是能将格子里面的情形看得一清二楚。

这男人正是特拉法尔加·罗。此前他与草帽团失散，为了安置自己的船员，很是费了一番功夫。打探到草帽一伙被抓的消息后，他还没来得及头疼，就又听说了索隆被送到花街、做了游女的事情。

他在花街以及周边的区域晃了一圈，发现这里的戒备并不森严，比起兔碗和鬼岛，出入也相当自由。那个草帽团的剑士被困在这里这么久，应该是受制于人、或者有其他隐情吧。如果情报属实，那么索隆这边的情况似乎更紧急一些。权衡之下，他决定先把那个路痴给带出来，再一起商议接下来的事。

——总之，他设法给索隆递了消息，但愿那个迟钝的家伙能及时发现。

“来了来了！终于出来了！”

“Zoro亲！看这边！”

身边的男人们纷纷激动起来，罗抬起头往格子深处看过去，只见隔间里侧的纸隔扇被徐徐拉开，伴随着“咚咚”的鼓点声，一个男人从阴影里徐徐走来，赤着脚、踩着又稳又慢的步子，缓缓地踏进隔间。

罗几乎有些认不出来他了。那男人穿着相当华丽的游女衣装，厚重的黑色衣摆散开拖在身后，饰以繁复的金色花卉纹。和服的衣领放得很低，从后面能看见大片裸露的肌肤；硕大的腰带结系在前面，像一朵绚烂又娇艳的花。

索隆十郎终于现身了。他走到隔间里、坐在又冷又硬的地面上，视线在人群里来回逡巡。二人目光相交，罗神色复杂地看着他，索隆动作极轻微地点了点头，然后垂下了眼睛。

阿吉也跟着进来了，帮他把衣服的下摆铺开，接着取出了自己拿手的工具——一捆柔韧的红绳。绳艺师傅笑眯眯地向格子外的观众们行了礼，手腕利落地一甩，扎成一束的红绳散开来，又被绕成几股，捏在手里。

索隆扯了扯衣领，那袭华服便从肩头滑落了，在场的人们几乎屏住了呼吸。衣衫下面是赤裸而强健的肉体，一道巨大而狭长的伤疤横贯胸口，随着他的动作微微起伏。明明是这样充满雄性气息、完全不会被误认为女人的身体，却散发着令在场的男人为之倾倒的魅力。

直到上身的衣服完全褪下，被腰带束拢着堆在腰间，绳缚才正式开始了。纸隔扇后面传来暧昧而柔和的弦乐，绳艺师傅抬起他的右手，开始在手腕上绑起了单柱缚。绳子比平时多绕了一圈，绑成一个绳环后，阿吉拉着他的手臂贴在腹部，连接着手腕的红绳从腰侧绕到背后，用八字扣固定。紧接着，绳子换了一个方向斜绕到正面，用交叉的十字扣再次固定在手腕上，再从右肩上拉下来，继续用十字扣打结。

绳缚进行到这里，便形成了红绳交叉着勒紧胸部的样式。阿吉的手法十分巧妙，既保证了麻绳紧紧勒住肌肉的效果，又避免了对动脉和神经的压迫。

他一边娴熟地绕着绳子，一边轻声跟索隆聊天。

“今天的Zoro亲好像很紧张呢。”

“是吗……抱歉。”

索隆深呼吸了几次，又抬起头往罗的方向看了一眼。阿吉注意到他的眼神，心里大概有了几分盘算，安慰地拍了拍他的胳臂。

“要努力放松呀，这样的身体绑起来才漂亮。”

绳子绕回背后，每遇到一段交叉的绳结就固定一次，又从左边的腋下回到正面，在胸口的交叉处反复缠绕，打成了一个繁复又华丽的花结。丰满紧实的胸肌夹在红绳之间，被勒得更加突出挺立了，乳头也渐渐翘了起来。

阿吉帮他掀起了衣摆，露出了赤裸着的、被复杂的绳结紧紧缠绕的下半身。围栏外的观众们开始大声起哄，或是用下流的言语调戏他，或是盯着那奇妙的地方吹起了口哨。索隆仍旧表情平静，仿佛外面的一切声音举动都与他无关——除了那个黑着脸的男人。

罗握着鬼哭的指节又紧了紧，很有让这些人闭嘴的冲动。他盯着索隆的脸，压下了心里那些暧昧低劣的欲望——这实在不容易，尤其是在领教过那身体的销魂滋味之后。

捆绑下身用的是稍粗的麻绳，索隆朝隔间外面分开腿，股间的情形便一览无余。阴茎被锁结缠住、固定在上方，花穴被粗大的活动绳结卡住，余下的绳子绕回大腿根部，勾住股间的粗绳，再次用十字扣固定。红绳穿过股间，拉至胸前，与硕大的花状绳结缠在一起。阿吉轻轻一拉绳子，索隆就轻轻扭了一下身子，呻吟出声。男人们都知道那是什么情况，露出心领神会的笑容来。

表演进行至后半，逐渐掀起了高潮，随着越来越紧密的鼓点与弦音，索隆十郎解开了腰带，脱下了最后一件衣服，将整个身子赤裸地暴露在众人面前。男人们发出兴奋的抽气与低叹声，后面的人拼命往前挤，想要看得更清楚些。罗几次想要直接把人带走，伸出手准备张开room时，却被索隆有意无意地用眼神制止了。

日光并不明朗，室内也光线晦暗，唯有他的肌肤泛着情色的光泽。他跪坐在地上，衣衫散落一地，红绳反复勒紧身上的肌肉，色情地摩擦着每一个敏感的地方。

“请看，Zoro亲今天状态相当完美哦！各位老爷如果想要亲自确认的话，就请到旁边的侍者那里出价吧！”

由于索隆身价涨了许多，在场的大部分男人是出不起钱的，却仍然聚集在游廊边上，只为了再多看他几眼。也有人早就向侍者询问今夜的价格了，出价高的则能优先享受他的侍奉。

阿吉给他松了绑，索隆揉了揉手腕，披着之前脱掉的衣服，赤着脚往围栏边走过去。

“诶诶诶，他过来了！”

“Zoro亲是在对着谁打招呼啊？”

他脸颊仍然带着潮红，表情却一本正经，冲着罗招了招手。罗扬起眉毛，往前走了几步，站到围栏边上。

两个人隔着围栏，靠得很近，交谈的声音又极轻，旁人很难听见他们在说什么。男人们看着这一幕，有些嫉妒又好奇地窃窃私语起来。

“怎么回事啊，那小子。”

“我看Zoro亲是在邀请他吧？仔细看也是个帅哥呢。”

索隆抬起眼看他，压低了声音，贴着他耳边说话，短促的气息冲击着罗的耳廓。

“特拉男，你怎么到这里来了？”

“当然是听说了你在这里啊。你们真是……一个两个都这么让人操心。”

“那还真是多谢你了。我现在不能出去，这里也不方便多说话，明日清晨在后门见面吧。”

“哈？”

“总之情况很复杂，别在这里磨蹭了。还是说……你想买下我？”索隆看了他一眼，“不太划算吧。”

罗“啧”了一声，他确实也没有扮演嫖客的打算。虽然他不缺这点钱，但把海外通用的贝里兑换成和之国的货币、再跑去与人竞价，未免太招摇了一些，很容易引起敌人的注意。

索隆说完这话，又深深望了他一眼，就转身回去了。冰凉的垂坠着的振袖带起一阵风，轻轻拂过他的手臂，罗的眉头皱得更深，目送对方一步又一步走进那昏暗的阴影深处。

他的身影一消失，游廊外的人群也逐渐散去了。罗在原地立了片刻，也打消了跟进去看看的念头，沿着来时的路慢慢地往下榻的客栈走去。

索隆说的那句“不划算”，指的是自己跟他做爱本来就不用付钱。罗想到这里，不禁摇了摇头，有些哭笑不得。

沉闷的远雷隆隆作响，天下起雨来了。

大雨一直持续到夜里，雨水从天而降，哗啦啦地敲击着屋檐，仿佛要浇透整个花之都的房瓦似的。与狂风大作的室外正相反，房间里的气氛火热又旖旎，深深浅浅的喘息隐没在风雨声里。

今夜的客人果然是个变态。索隆这样想着，两手撑在背后，忍着羞耻伸出脚，赤裸的足尖轻轻地压在男人的阴茎上。

男人的脸涨成了兴奋的赤色，握着他的脚踝，在自己又硬又热的肉棒上摩擦。

“哦哦……！请两只脚一起努力吧！”

索隆偷偷翻了个白眼，咬着唇，两只脚夹住沉甸甸的鸡巴，用脚心努力地揉搓。男人的阴茎操着他足弓夹成的空隙，他的脚被摩擦得很痒，又不能收回去，只能任由男人玩弄。

“呼、呼……Zoro亲，可以用力一点哦？”

他听话地稍微使了力，男人耸动着腰，在他的脚心上冲刺起来，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，射在了他的脚上。索隆的一双赤足被射得满是白浊，连脚趾缝里都流着黏腻的精液。

“Zoro亲的生足真是太棒了！又色情又可爱，啊啊啊——！”

这男人真的很吵。索隆皱着眉，又被对方抓着脚踝亲吻脚心，啃咬瘦长的脚趾。湿热的舌头在他的脚背上蛇一样滑行，色情而缓慢地舔舐他脚腕上横切的伤疤。

他两手在背后紧紧捏着身下的被褥，脸颊因为羞耻和麻痒而涨得通红。男人顺着他光滑结实的小腿一路向上，不停地落下热烫的吻，直到把头埋在索隆的大腿之间。索隆忍不住想要合拢双腿，却被强硬地掰开，咬着他大腿根的软肉又吸又舔。

“那个，Zoro亲，颜面骑乘……可以做吗？”

“……啊？”

“就是Zoro亲坐在我的脸上啦！我想要躺着舔Zoro亲的小穴呢！”

索隆震惊地看了他三秒，这男人到底是哪种程度的变态啊？！

当然，身为游女的他无法拒绝客人的任何要求。经过一番纠结之后，他还是半跪着骑在了客人的脸上，一只手紧紧地扶着旁边的木柜，大腿肌肉绷得死紧，生怕自己腰一软直接坐下去。

这个角度看不见客人的脸，也不必作出迎合献媚的表情。他仰着头，开始光明正大地走神。他想着今晚结束之后还要继续写信，想起明早要拜托阿吉为自己开门。思绪乱飘的时候，他忽然想起了早些时候自己被捆绑时，罗那复杂的眼神，脸颊突然发热起来。

“啊、那里……！”

男人仿佛渴了半天似的，吻上了他的花穴，伸着舌头又吸又舔。索隆大口地喘着气，直接而快速的刺激让他忍不住扭起了腰，抓着柜子的指节都泛着青白，仿佛下一秒木柜的边缘就要被他捏碎。

“Zoro亲……好可爱啊、下面一缩一缩的呢，呼呼——”

“嗯……”

男人轻轻咬着他的阴蒂，舌头伸进花穴里面搅动。索隆身子一颤，大股的淫液不受控制地从花穴深处涌了出来，被男人伸着舌头接住、全部喝了下去。他脸颊涨得通红，花穴被舌尖一下一下地戳刺着，却始终碰不到深处，没有得到安慰的身体开始饥渴地叫嚣着，祈盼着男人的疼爱。

这个古怪又变态的男人显然还没玩够，舔了一阵花穴，又将目标转移到了紧缩着的后穴上。他手口并用地玩弄着索隆的后孔，直到那里变得柔软湿润、完全打开，成为专门接纳男人的性器官。

“呼呼……Zoro亲想要我进去哪边呢？”

“啊、啊……两边都想要……”

“真贪心呢，真是个坏孩子，惩罚你前面和后面都吃不到肉棒哦？”

“呜……！”

“除非Zoro亲做让我开心的事——”

“我、我知道了……”

落雨溅在窗扉上，发出沉闷的水声。索隆膝行着弯下腰，闭上了眼睛，跟男人接吻。

与火热的、淫荡的身体不同，他的心平静得像一潭水，又冷如窗外的雨声。

现在是花之都的凌晨四点，天色刚刚擦亮，空气中有着清新的水汽味道。

雨后的花街上几乎没有什么行人。罗抱着胳膊，靠在妓馆后门边的围墙上。由于等得太无聊，他第三次低头研究起盛放在路边的青色和紫色的绣球花。晶莹的水珠积蓄在管状的小花上，一阵凉风吹过，又缓缓滑落下来，落进湿润的泥土里。

正当他思考着要不要用Room进去看看情况时，厚重的黑色木门悄然打开了一道缝隙，紧接着，一个男人从门后走了出来。

索隆穿了一身素色的小袖，脚上踩着二齿木屐，头发和脸用布严严实实地包了起来。罗看了看他这身打扮，伸手把他拉到自己身前，低头看着他。

“——好了，现在可以告诉我了吧，这到底是怎么一回事？你为什么不逃走？是受伤了吗？还是身上装了什么限制？我可以帮你解决掉。”

索隆摇了摇头，“我是被放到这里受刑的，在这里花街有任何动静，奎因那边马上就会知道，路飞他们会有危险。”

“就因为这个理由？你傻吗？先从这里逃走。再去救草帽当家的不就行了？”

“路飞应该已经在努力越狱了，我不想在这个时候妨碍他们。我已经打听过了，三天后大蛇会举办晚宴，邀请这边的花魁过去。我会争取陪同，到时避开他们的耳目，趁乱逃出来，再跟你们汇合。”

罗又皱起了眉，不赞同地看着他。

“你还要在这种地方待三天？这三天里你还要接待多少个男人？我——”

“我无所谓。你不用担心我了，先去救路飞他们吧。如果他能早些出来，我也不用在这里等着了。”

索隆说得斩钉截铁，这人一旦做出了决定，罗也没办法说服他，只好退了一步。

“不行，到时我来接应你。你一个人乱跑，又不知道要走到哪里去了。”

“谁会迷路啊！”

罗懒得跟他争辩，目光落在索隆脖颈的吻痕上，又想起了一件让他十分在意的事情来。

“对了，你……”他斟酌了一下词句，“你每天都要做那种表演吗？”

“……倒也不是。昨天那次是我主动要求的。”

“啊？”

“为了拖时间等你来，否则每天到那个时候，我就已经开始接客了。没想到你早等在外面了……”

罗有些想笑，又觉得他可怜，叹了口气，拍了拍索隆的肩膀。

“辛苦了，不过确实挺好看的，我差点就硬了。”

“小心我砍了你啊。”

罗彻底笑出声来，把索隆搂在怀里，给了他一个安慰的拥抱。

“你怎么受了这么多罪啊……再坚持一下吧，我会把他们都救出来的。”

“啊，我也会努力的。”

索隆闭上眼，安静地靠在男人的肩膀上。这仿佛偷来的片刻时光，竟然成了数日来最温暖的慰藉。

（待续）


End file.
